


Slipping Through My Fingers

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bullying, Found Family, Gen, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Stabbing, don't read this for the ship, no day6 member dies, tags will be updated every chapter, the ship doesnt come in till chapter 6 and even then it's like a line, there will also be trigger warnings before every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: A Magical Murder gripes the town: Body of a young woman found in witches' home (More on Page 3)Day6 come home from a camping trip to a body lying in their living room and they're declared the main suspects. They need to prove their innocence but is it possible when more and more bodies are appearing around the town?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minor character death, stabbing, body horror (it's like one line of scars on the stomach), hatred of witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death, stabbing, body horror (it's like one line of scars on the stomach), hatred of witches

******Seoul Police: Youngsan District, Precinct 08**

**Date: 10 October 2018**

**Time: 06:23am**

 

**Transcript of 112 call between Officer Jeon Seok Woo and Yoon Dowoon**

 

 **Jeon:** 112, what’s your emergency?

 

 **Yoon:** There’s a body in our house, I think she’s dead oh my god what do I do?

 

 **Jeon:** Take deep breaths sir. Can you identify who the person is?

 

 **Yoon:** I don’t know. It’s a girl, she was there when we came home - Hyung do you recognize her?

 

(Unknown voices in the background)

 

 **Yoon:** It’s our neighbour, I don’t know how she’s here please help me she’s not moving and her clothes are all bloody and her skin looks so blue...

 

 **Jeon:**  Alright sir, do not go near the body, if there are other occupants in the house ask them to stay away as well. My team will be right there with you. Can you tell me your address sir?

 

 **Yoon:** It’s 306 Yongmun-dong. Please hurry.

 

 **Jeon:** It’s alright sir, my team is on the way. We will be there in 7-10 minutes. Will you be ok in the meantime?

 

 **Yoon:** I think so.

 

 **Jeon:** I will be hanging up now sir.

 

**Yongsan District Police Report**

**Precinct: 08**

| 

**Case Number:1006780**  
  
---|---  
  
**Date of the Report: 11 October 2018**

| 

**Date of Submission: 13 October 2018**  
  
**Investigator: Im Seungkwan**

| 

**Unit Number: 906**  
  
**Offense: Homicide**

| 

**Date of Offense: 10 October 2018**  
  
**Location of Offense: 306 Youngmun-dong, Youngsan, Seoul, Korea**

| 

**Time of Offense: TBD**  
  
**Reporting Unit: Im Seungkwan, Jeon Seokwoo, Lee Hyungjoon, Han Kyungmi, Jung Misun**

| 

**Reporting Time: 06:31 am**  
  
**Reporting Unit’s Narrative:**

 

At 06:23am, Officer Jeon received a 112 call from Yoon Dowoon, reporting a body found in his house. Officer Jeon dispatched his unit, led by Im Seungkwan to the location.

 

The unit arrived at the location, 306 Youngmun-dong, Yongsan, Seoul at 06:31am. The neighborhood was quiet. Five people were waiting on the porch. They introduced themselves as Yoon Dowoon, Park Sungjin, Kang Brian, Kim Wonpil, and Park Jaehyung. All of them were in clothes from the previous night. Park Sungjin led us into the living room. There was camping equipment thrown around the room. Park Sungjin explained they had returned from a camping trip when he felt the wards around the house being disturbed.

 

The body of a young woman laid in the middle of the room, on her back. Her hands were arranged to be at her sides. None of her clothing was removed, however, there was blood on the light blue blouse. Officers Im and Jeon went to examine the body while Officer Han investigated the traces of magic around the house. Officer Lee talked to the members of the house outside while Officer Jung looked for any evidence in the living room.

 

Officers Im and Jeon examined the body. The young woman was identified as Park Soomin, age 25, residence 300 Youngmun-dong. The absence of blood on the floor suggests that the victim was moved to the room. Forensics reveals no blood traces in the house. Autopsy report reveals that the victim was stabbed with a kitchen knife, the wound is 3.5-4 inches deep. The victim was likely killed in the time period of 09:30pm to 11:00pm on October 9, 2018. The knife hit the main artery of the heart, killing the victim instantly. The depth of the wound and the broken ribs suggest that the perpetrator is strong, likely a man. The murder weapon was not found. The victim had a pentagram carved on her stomach, probably carved by the same knife. The motive for the pentagram is unclear.

 

A separate examination done by Officer Han revealed that there were no traces of magic on the victim’s body. The examination also revealed that the victim was not stabbed inside 306 Youngmun-dong. However, the protective wards on the house erased any magical traces that would lead to the location of murder.

 

Officer Lee talked to the members of the house who explained that they had left on a camping trip October 8 2018 at around 03:00pm. The camping equipment in their house and car, along with the camping permit at Bukhansan National Park prove their claim. Park Sungjin explained that at around 01:45am on October 10 2018 he felt the protective wards around their house go off. He woke the rest of his coven up and they left the camping site at around 03:00am. They arrived at their house at around 05:30am but spent 40 minutes checking the wards and the area around the house, in case the intruder was still around. They entered the house at 06:15am and discovered the body of Park Soomin. Yoon Dowoon called 112 and they waited outside for the unit to arrive.

 

Officer Jung did not manage to find any conclusive evidence in the house.

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Kim Seungsoo Age 26 Resident of 302 Youngmun-dong **

 

**Date of Interview: October 11 2018**

**Time of Interview: 10:43 am**

**Length of Interview: 32 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 10:56 am**

 

 **Lee:** Where were you on the night of October 09?

 

 **Kim:** I was home, watching Netflix.

 

 **Jung:** Did you see anything suspicious on the street? Anyone walking around, checking the houses?

 

 **Kim:** Not that I know of, no.

 

 **Lee:** Do you know where your neighbors, the witches’ coven, were at the time?

 

 **Kim:** Yeah, they went on a camping trip. The short one with the eyes told the whole neighborhood during the last general meeting for the street residents. I don’t know why we had to know but apparently he told us in case any emergency happens and I guess one did, huh?

 

 **Lee:** What do you think about Park Soomin?

 

 **Kim:** She was hot. I tried to get her so many times but she has a boyfriend, shame really. The boyfriend never came around which was suspicious if you ask me but she always came home late.

 

 **Jung:** What about her personality? What was she like?

 

(Kim laughs)

 

 **Kim:** God she was a total bitch. She was rude to everyone thinking she was better than everyone else, a higher class than all of us like she didn’t live in the same street. I only liked her because she was hot you know.

 

 **Kim:** Oh and she hated anyone not human, went on rants about it during the general meetings. Ruined the whole mood, I only went there for the food and cause she was there, then she would go on those rants and I went home.

 

**Excerpt end 11:09 am**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Kim Chan Age 76 and Kim Soojung Age 74 Residents of 304 Youngmun-dong**

 

**Date of Interview: October 11 2018**

**Time of Interview: 12:15 pm**

**Length of Interview: 22 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 12:20 pm**

 

 **Lee:** What are the members of the coven like?

 

 **Kim Soojung:** Oh they’re the sweetest boys. The leader, Sungjin would always bring over hotpot for the two of us whenever he made some. He even gave us some protection charms, just the sweetest boys.

 

 **Kim Chan:** The other boy cuts our lawn for us and trims it all even, a hardworking boy if I ever saw one. He’s always working on his garden that one. What’s his name honey?

 

(Kim Soojung Replies)

 

 **Kim Chan:** Ah Wonpil, that’s right. The lanky boy, Jaee, comes around to play chess with me sometimes, I think he lets me win because I’m an old man.

 

 **Jung:** What about the other two members?

 

 **Kim Chan:** Ah the one with pink hair comes over with Sungjin sometimes. Youth these days dyeing their hair pink... he’s a nice boy though, helps out Soojung over here with her reading when he comes over.

 

 **Kim Soojung:** My eyes are weak you see, most of the time Jinwoo, my grandson, reads to me but when he’s out Brian comes to read to me. The other boy just stays inside a lot but he’s always polite when I go over to exchange recipes with Sungjin.

 

 **Jung:** How was Park Soomin like?

 

(Kim Soojung shakes her head)

 

 **Kim Soojung:** Nasty business that girl, always so rude to everyone. She didn’t even help Chan over here when he fell down once, just looked at him and went!

 

(Kim Chan nods)

 

 **Kim Soojung:** She acts like those people from the past, we dealt with them years ago and don’t want to deal with her kind of people again so we just stay away from her.

 

 **Kim Chan:** It’s time to move forward not be stuck in the old times don’t you think, officers?

 

**Excerpt end 12:31 pm**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Park Chanmi Age 28 Resident of 308 Youngmun-dong**

 

**Date of Interview: October 11 2018**

**Time of Interview: 02:04 pm**

**Length of Interview: 28 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 02:10 pm**

 

 **Jung:** Are you close to the coven in the house beside you?

 

 **Park:** I wouldn’t say close? But we talk occasionally, work keeps me busy you know, I barely have time for myself. Though, I have gone over to theirs for dinner a couple of times with the Kims and had such a lovely time.

 

 **Lee:** What do you work as, Ms Park?

 

 **Park:** I’m the executive director of a small engineering firm, worked my ass off to get that position, basically had no social life until I got the promotion.

 

 **Jung:** That’s impressive Ms Park. Now tell me, how was Park Soomin?

 

 **Park:** I only talked to her once or twice, didn’t really interact with her much. I don’t have the time to go the weekly general meetings but I’ve heard rumors about her.

 

 **Lee:** What kind of rumors?

 

 **Park:** That she’s a bigot. From her car it looks like it. All those “human lives matter”, “magic is unholy” stickers honestly shows it. How do you live in a time like this and have such a backward mentality, I have no idea.

 

**Excerpt end 02:23 pm**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Park Sungjin Age 25 Resident of 306 Youngmun-dong**

 

**Date of Interview: October 10 2018**

**Time of Interview: 01:10 pm**

**Length of Interview: 55 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 01:16 pm**

 

 **Lee:** Why do you have protection wards on your house?

 

 **Park:** It’s an advanced alarm system. Everyone has an alarm system in the house.

 

 **Jung:** Then why didn’t you just use the alarm system? Why go through the trouble to ward the house?

 

 **Park:** We have valuable ingredients in our house, things that are only available once in a blue moon, sometimes literally. The wards are there to make sure that nothing gets stolen.

 

 **Lee:** Why not add offensive charms to the wards? You can make sure that whoever wants to trespass will get hurt the moment they enter the property boundary.

 

 **Park:** I’m not sure if you know this Officer Lee but humans getting hurt from a witch’s magic, protective or not, won’t sit well with humans. The recent environment around supernatural creatures is not the best, so we gotta do what’s best for us and not harm any humans. That’s why I only put protective wards. Look officers, we don’t want any trouble we just want to go on with our lives but it looks like the trouble came to us.

 

(Park leans back in his chair, calming himself down)

 

 **Jung:** Why do you think someone killed Park Soomin?

 

 **Park:** Honestly? I have no idea. She was an ok person, a bit loud but generally ok.

 

 **Lee:** We heard that she was very anti-supernatural, did she harass you or your coven?

 

 **Park:** I wouldn’t say harass? She would just tell us we belong in hell and any magic or supernatural things shouldn’t exist. All that normal stuff. It was annoying at first but we learnt to ignore her.

 

 **Lee:** Did she ever try to attack you or anything similar?

 

 **Park:** No, she stayed away from us. I think she might have been afraid, I don’t know some people are like that you know? Blindly hating what they don’t understand.

 

**Excerpt end 01:35 pm**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Park Jaehyung Age 26 Resident of 306 Youngmun-dong**

 

**Date of Interview: October 10 2018**

**Time of Interview: 02:30 pm**

**Length of Interview: 59 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 02:41 pm**

 

 **Lee:** It says here that Park Sungjin woke you up first when he felt the alarm go off, is that correct?

 

 **Park:** Yes.

 

 **Lee:** What happened after you woke up?

 

 **Park:** I woke Dowoon and Wonpil while Sungjin went to wake Brian up. We packed all our stuff and left.

 

 **Jung:** Did you feel the wards go off as well?

 

 **Park:** My powers don’t work that way, we all have different powers.

 

 **Jung:** What are your powers then?

 

 **Park:** I’m not sure how that’s useful in the investigation, officers.

 

 **Lee:** We decide what useful and what’s not, now what are your powers Mr. Park?

 

 **Park:** My powers deal with more psychic stuff, tarot readings, tea leaves and that kind of stuff. Sometimes I get visions.

 

 **Jung:** Did you see this happen?

 

 **Park:** No. If I did I wouldn’t be sitting here answering your questions. I would be on the camping trip enjoying time with my family.

 

(Park became agitated, Officers Lee and Jung gave him time to calm down before proceeding with the interview)

 

 **Park:** Sorry about that, you must understand what’s going through my mind right now. It’s been a very difficult day and with the full moon, my emotions are all over the place.

 

 **Jung:** We understand Mr. Park. Now is there anyone who might have a grudge against you?

 

 **Park:** Not that I know of. There are some unhappy customers, humans, from Sungjin and Wonpil’s shop but otherwise I don’t think we have any enemies or anything of sort.

 

**Excerpt end 03:03 pm**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Yoon Dowoon Age 23 Resident of 306 Youngmun-dong**

 

**Date of Interview: October 10 2018**

**Time of Interview: 04:14 pm**

**Length of Interview: 53 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 04:23 pm**

 

 **Jung:** Why were you the one who called 112? There were four other people at the scene.

 

 **Yoon:** I was the only who had a working phone with me at the time, the rest of them had left their phones in the car and Wonpil-hyung’s phone was out of battery.

 

 **Lee:** I see. Tell me Mr. Yoon, I noticed your sleeves are burnt at the edges, was there an incident in the kitchen?

 

 **Yoon:** Oh I don’t even go near the kitchen, I can’t cook for shit. I’m an elemental witch and I have an affinity for fire, for now. Everytime I get anxious my bracelets heat up and sometimes they catch on fire. I’m working on controlling them.

 

 **Lee:** Would you say that your coven has good control over their powers?

 

 **Yoon:** Oh yea! Definitely. Brian-hyung studies the stars and stuff but still helps me out with my spell-work. He’s not even an elemental witch. Sungjin and Wonpil hyung help me out with potions cause that’s their specialty you know and Jae-hyung’s powers are fickle cause they’re psychic powers but his control over the visions is the best. He should have opened a witch parlor instead of the music store.

 

 **Jung:** So I take it that your relationship with the coven is strong?

 

 **Yoon:** Honestly they’ve helped me out a lot in the past few years. They’re my support system, I wouldn’t know where I would be if not for them.

 

 **Lee:** You spend a lot of time home, have you noticed anything strange going on in the street?

 

 **Yoon:** Hmm not really. It’s a quiet area, only the people living here come here anyway. If anyone new comes by, everyone would know.

 

 **Lee:** How long have you been living there?

 

 **Yoon:** We bought this house in I think end of 2016? I don’t remember the exact time but it was winter.

 

 **Jung:** Were you welcome in the neighborhood?

 

 **Yoon:** Most of the people were so sweet. The Kims even threw us a little welcome party. It felt weird moving to a mostly human neighborhood but everyone was so kind and it didn’t take long before the house felt like a home.

 

**Excerpt end 04:43 pm**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Kim Wonpil Age 24 Resident of 306 Youngmun-dong**

 

**Date of Interview: October 10 2018**

**Time of Interview: 05:20 pm**

**Length of Interview: 55 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 05:31 pm**

 

 **Lee:** You and Park Sungjin own a business together?

 

 **Kim:** Yeah, we sell potions, charms and stuff related to that. Business has been picking up recently with the exams coming up and all.

 

 **Lee:** Did you help him out with the protective wards around the house?

 

 **Kim:** No, not really. My area of expertise is plants, ask me anything about any type of plant and I can tell you. Sungjin-hyung good with spellwork and potions. His potions are guaranteed to work. I did help him harvest all the plants and household items needed for the wards. He was the one who did the spellwork.

 

 **Jung:** Did you think about adding offensive charms along with the wards?

 

 **Kim:** Honestly Jae-hyung and I suggested it, nobody want people breaking in their home and since we had the power to do something about it we told him to add one or two offensive charms. But he was really adamant about only putting on the protective wards, said we shouldn’t get involved in any trouble and now here we are in the middle of a murder investigation.

 

 **Jung:** What kind of potions do you sell Mr. Kim?

 

 **Kim:** All kinds really, good luck potion is by far the most popular one. Another one is cheer-up, a lot of students buy that for their friends. There are more but I’ll need to look at the books.

 

 **Lee:** I understand you conduct your business out of your house with Mr. Park?

 

 **Kim:** Yep! We thought about renting a space and everything but our kitchen space is big and businesses are moving online anyways. Why waste money renting a shop?

 

 **Lee:** So most of the products are sold online? Do you ship them to the customers?

 

 **Kim:** We don’t have the ability to ship them yet it’s still under development. Our customers mostly place an order on our website and pick it up at our house. There are some who come to our house to place an order but most of them do it online.

 

 **Jung:** And they come inside your house?

 

 **Kim:** Oh no, we converted the garage to be a sort of shop front. It’s mostly a pick-up area.

 

 **Lee:** So there’s an entrance from the garage.

 

 **Kim:** Yeah but that door only opens for us five. We charmed it so that it would only let in people whose magical signature it recognized and that’s the five of us.  

 

 **Jung:** What about the protection wards for the customers?

 

 **Kim:** The protection wards are only in effect during closing hours, weekends, and when all of us are out of the house during the day. If a customer comes by during closing hours, Sungjin-hyung is always home and will let them in.  

 

 **Lee:** Did you check them when you left for the camping trip?

 

 **Kim:** Of course! Sungjin-hyung spent the whole day before we left double checking every ward. If only he listened to us and added an offensive charm or two.

 

**Excerpt end 05:49 pm**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Kang Younghyun (Brian) Age 25 Resident of 306 Youngmun-dong**

 

**Date of Interview: October 10 2018**

**Time of Interview: 06:35 pm**

**Length of Interview: 59 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 06:47 pm**

 

 **Jung:** You work from home yes?

 

 **Kang:** Yeah, I observe the patterns of the planets and how it affects a witches’ power.

 

 **Lee:** Your file here says that you left arm has problems. Mind telling us what happened?

 

 **Kang:** Oh it was just a little accident, I fell on my arm in the bathroom. The joints give me problem sometimes but I’ve learned to live with it.  

 

(Kang looks to the side, tells the officers that he does not want to talk about his injury)

 

 **Jung:** Moving on, what did you think about Park Soomin?

 

 **Kang:** She was arrogant and rude. I don’t know what Sungjin told you but when we first moved she used to leave wooden stakes on our door as if that would do anything, plus that’s for vampires. Everytime she showed up at the general meeting, she would make snide comments about supernaturals, mind you we aren’t the only supernaturals living in the street. There are families with little kids who have to hear that stuff.

 

 **Lee:** I take it that you’re not fond of her.

 

 **Kang:** I don’t think anyone in the street liked her. Even that guy in 302 didn’t like her and he wanted to fuck her so bad. She was an unpleasant person all around.

 

 **Jung:** How about your other neighbors? How did they act around Park Soomin?

 

 **Kang:** Everyone just avoided her, once I saw Ms. Chanmi go back in her house when she saw Park Soomin exiting her house. Everyone except the 302 guy avoided her as much as possible.

 

 **Jung:** So it’s safe to assume that no one really knew about her life?

 

 **Kang:** Oh no she made sure everyone knew. Everytime she was at the meeting before her rant about supernaturals she would make sure everyone knew about her boyfriend or her promotion or the new bag her boyfriend gave her. I really don’t get her deal.

 

 **Lee:** Would you say that someone would kill her?

 

 **Kang:** Yeah sure. If she was like this at her work as well she must have made tons of enemies. I’m just surprised that the killer chose to leave her body at our house.

 

 **Lee:** Do you have any enemies?

 

 **Kang:** Not that I know of. I try not to stand out too much. It’s better to mind your business than land yourself in trouble.

 

 **Jung:** Mr. Kang you’re being interviewed because a body was found in your house.

 

 **Kang:** Uh I guess trouble found me.   

 

**Excerpt end 07:22 pm**

 

**Conclusion**

Unit 906 needs to further examine the details of this case. The unit will be further examining the alibis of the residents of 306 Youngmun-dong, henceforth referred to as the coven. The members of the coven are the prime suspects of the homicide of Park Soomin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! hope you enjoyed it! please tell me if you liked the format because the majority of the chapters are going to be like this  
> also not everything about the injury and the investigation is going to be true, i have done research but i did take liberty with the how police reports and interviews are done
> 
> updates will be regular because i have the whole thing planned just no schedule lmao
> 
> special thanks to Mary who helps me edit and brainstorms ideas with me and Erola who also lets me scream at her abt my ideas love u guys~~
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body of one Park Siwoo is found and Brian is brought into questioning. How exactly are they related?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Bullying, verbal and physical harassment

**Yongsan District Police Report**

**Precinct: 08**

| 

**Case Number:1006791**  
  
---|---  
  
**Date of the Report: 15 October 2018**

| 

**Date of Submission: 18 October 2018**  
  
**Investigator: Im Seungkwan**

| 

**Unit Number: 906**  
  
**Offense: Homicide**

| 

**Date of Offense: 15 October 2018**  
  
**Location of Offense: 93-6 Hangangno 5, Youngsan, Seoul, South Korea**

| 

**Time of Offense: TBD**  
  
**Reporting Unit: Im Seungkwan, Jeon Seokwoo, Lee Hyungjoon, Han Kyungmi, Jung Misun**

| 

**Reporting Time: 08:14 am**  
  
**  
Reporting Unit’s Narrative:**

 

At 07:45 am on October 15 2018, Yongsan District Precinct 08 received a 112 call from the victim’s wife Park Siyeon. She reported that her husband was dead on their living room floor. The dispatch team assigned Unit 906 to this case.

 

Officers Jeon, Lee, and Jung arrived at the scene of the crime, 93-6 Hangangno 5, Youngsan at 08:14 am. Officer Im arrived at 08:20 am while Officer Han arrived at 08:30 am (Late due to high traffic).

 

The victim was identified as Park Siwoo, age 32. He was found in the middle of the living room facing up, his hands on his side and legs straightened out. He appeared to have been moved in that position after his death. The floor was clear of any blood, however, luminol examination revealed that there was a pool of blood right underneath the body, suggesting that the blood was cleaned up by the perpetrator and the victim was killed in his house.

 

Autopsy reports revealed that the victim was stabbed in the heart by a large kitchen knife, the wound was 3-4 inches deep. There was a pentagram carefully carved into the victim’s stomach. Further examination revealed that the pentagram was an exact copy of the one found on Park Soomin.

 

Officer Jeon examined the living room where the body of the victim was found. He reported that there were no signs of disturbance in the room anywhere. The doors and windows were locked suggesting that the perpetrator either had unrestricted access to the house or that they had used magic to enter and exit undetected. The murder weapon was not found in the house or in the areas around the house.

 

Officers Im and Lee talked to the victim’s wife, Park Siyeon, who informed them that the victim had a habit of returning home late at night, often drunk. Because of this habit, she did not think anything was unusual when there were sounds coming from the living room at around 2 am. She informed the unit that it sounded like her husband was bumping into furniture and drunkenly talking to himself. When he did not join her to sleep, she assumed that he had fallen asleep in the living room as he often does. From her statement, the unit concludes that there was more than one perpetrator involved.

 

Based on the autopsy reports and Park Siyeon’s statement, Park Siwoo’s time of death is determined to be in the period of 02:30 am to 03:10 am on 15 October 2018.  

 

Officers Jung and Han examined the house and the body for any magical traces but found none. The magical traces in the house were common for a house with no magic users. The CCTV at the back of the house did not reveal anything conclusive other than the vague shape of a person, likely the perpetrator, leaving the house at 02:53 am. Due to the time and the camera quality of the CCTV, we are not able to identify the perpetrator. Other CCTVs in the area did not find anything conclusive.

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Han Youngjae Age 23 Park Siwoo’s Colleague**

 

**Date of Interview: October 15 2018**

**Time of Interview: 03:43 pm**

**Length of Interview: 22 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 03:46 pm**

 

 **Lee:** How was Park Siwoo as a co-worker?

 

 **Han:** I guess he was ok? I tried not to interact with him.

 

 **Jung:** Why is that?

 

 **Han:** He has a reputation of being a hard-ass. I’ve seen him order interns around. Once he made five interns cry in one day! I was too scared to go near him after that.

 

**(Lee and Jung looked at each other)**

 

 **Lee:** Is there anyone who would have liked Park gone?

 

**(Han laughs)**

 

 **Han:** Oh yeah tons! He makes the whole office angry to be honest. Don’t tell my boss I said this but us lower-level employees were in the process of making a petition to fire him. He really made so many peoples’ days hell. There was that one- nevermind, you get my point.

 

 **Jung:** What were you going to say about that one?

 

**(Han laughs nervously)**

 

 **Han:** I’m not supposed to talk about it. I signed confidentiality documents and all, I’m sure you understand officers.

 

 **Lee:** You can tell us Mr. Han, we will be sure not to include your name anywhere.

 

 **Han:** If you’re sure.

 

 **Jung:** We are Mr. Han. You can tell us without worrying.

 

 **Han:** This happened during my first month of interning at the company. I don’t know a whole lot about it since it was like 3 years ago but Mr Park permanently injured someone. Word was that he had been harassing the worker for months and one day he pushed him in the bathroom and the other guy broke his arm really bad, I think his leg was broken too? I’m not really sure. But yeah, the guy left our company and the higher-ups made us all sign an agreement not to talk about it.

 

 **Lee:** And Park was allowed back to work?

 

 **Han:** Yeah he was back to work the next week! It was so weird, he acted as if nothing happened! The other guy had only been working for 5 months or so. I feel bad for him.

 

 **Jung:** Do you remember his name?

 

 **Han:** Not really? I only heard about it through other interns but something like Kim? Ko? Kang?

 

**(Lee and Jung made eye contact and Lee pulled out a photograph)**

 

 **Lee:** Is there anyone you recognize in this photograph?

 

 **Han:** Hmm that guy looks familiar, not sure if I’ve met him before or not.

 

 **Jung:** Thank you Mr. Han for all your help, you’re free to go.

 

**Excerpt end 03:56 pm**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Kang Younghyun (Brian) Age 25 Ex-Colleague of Park Siwoo**

 

**Date of Interview: October 16 2018**

**Time of Interview: 11:15 am**

**Length of Interview: 59 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Do Hyunsik, Kang Younghyun’s legal representative was present at the time of the interview.**

 

**Excerpt start 11:20 am**

 

 **Lee:** Do you know why we called you back, Mr. Kang?

 

 **Kang:** Not really no, though I assume it has to do with Park Soomin?

 

 **Jung:** Not exactly, though we think it’s related.

 

 **Lee:** Where were you on the early morning of October 15?

 

 **Kang:** What date is it again today?

 

 **Lee:** October 16.

 

 **Kang:** I was home, sleeping, I think I watched a movie but I don’t remember it, fell asleep halfway.

 

 **Lee:** Is there any way we can prove it?

 

 **Kang:** You can always ask my housemates, they were at home the whole day. We made dinner together that night.

 

 **Jung:** Do you know who Park Siwoo is?

 

**(Kang stiffens)**

 

 **Kang:** Why do you want to know?

 

 **Lee:** We heard you used to work with him and that he might have been the one to give you that injury.

 

 **Kang:** I told you, I prefer not to talk about it. Whatever happened was in the past and I have moved on. Now can you please tell me why I’m here?

 

 **Jung:** You see Mr. Kang, Park Siwoo was found dead in his home yesterday with a stab wound exactly like that of Park Soomin.

 

**(Kang appears to be shocked)**

 

 **Kang:** What? How?

 

 **Lee:** That’s exactly what we would like to know, Mr. Kang. Now we need you to tell us about when you worked with him.

 

**(Kang talks to his lawyer)**

 

 **Kang:** Fine I’ll tell you. What do you need to know?

 

 **Jung:** How was your relationship with him?

 

**(Kang lets out a humorless laugh)**

 

 **Kang:** You know he fucked up my hand, does that not tell you enough?

 

 **Jung:** Mr. Kang, we would really appreciate it if you answered the question.

 

 **Kang:** Fine, he hated me, hated me so much he couldn’t stand the sight of me. I didn’t like him either, who would like someone that they were hated by?

 

 **Lee:** Do you know why he hated you?

 

 **Kang:** Yeah he told me every day. He hated me because he thought I used magic to get the job. Does that even make sense? I went to university like everyone else, applied online like everyone else but just because I have magic he assumed I cheated my way in.

 

 **Jung:** When you started working there you were 21 years old weren’t you? Did you graduate early?

 

 **Kang:** Yeah I had a president’s scholarship through my high school performance. I was also part of Professor Kim’s research lab which helped and I took summer classes so I could graduate early.

 

 **Jung:** Professor Kim?

 

 **Kang:** He’s the leading researcher on the movement on stars in relation to each other. My current work is related to his research.

 

 **Lee:** Did Park know about your relationship with Professor Kim?

 

 **Kang:** I assume he did? He never did say anything about Professor Kim.

 

 **Lee:** But people knew you were on Kim’s research team.

 

 **Kang:** Yeah of course. Professor’s team wasn’t big at the time and he published studies that he did with us.

 

 **Jung:** Why did you not continue with Kim?

 

 **Kang:** The company was paying me more and I wanted to start my own research someday and for that I needed money. Professor even encouraged me to go after I told him I applied there.

 

 **Lee:** Is it safe to assume that Park knew who Kim was then?

 

 **Kang:** Of course, the company tried many times to get Professor to work for them but he always refused. I guess they settled with me.

 

 **Lee:** Other than saying he hated you, did Park do anything else?

 

**(Kang scoffed)**

 

 **Kang:** Telling me he hated my guts was just the tip of the iceberg. He full on bullied me. He used to make me get him coffee which was fine cause everyone does that right? But he purposely told me the wrong order every time and would tell me to get him another one by dumping the hot coffee on my shirt. If not for my magic, I would have ended up with third-degree burns. Not only that, at the start he gave me wrong information every time so I would end up messing up my report and he would swoop in to help me fix my mistakes.

 

 **Lee:** Why didn’t you report this?

 

 **Kang:** I tried. But after the first time, he was reprimanded an intern ended up quitting the same day because of him so I stopped. I mean I can handle him well enough and when he’s occupied with bullying me he can’t bully other people you know.  

 

 **Jung:** You worked there for 5 months, is that correct?

 

**(Kang nodded)**

 

 **Jung:** During that period did anything happen?

 

 **Kang:** It was the usual - questioning my abilities, trying to humiliate me in front of everyone.

 

 **Jung:** Did he ever physically assault you?

 

 **Kang:** Not until the end, unless the pouring hot coffee on me counts then yeah he assaulted me. He also hit my back really hard when he was acting all chummy with me.

 

 **Lee:** Did you ever think about quitting?

 

 **Kang:** Only all the time. Who would want to work with someone that takes pleasure in bullying you?

 

 **Lee:** Why didn’t you quit?

 

 **Kang:** I needed the money, we were saving up for the house and I needed money for my research in the future too. Really the only reason I didn’t quit was the money and my family who made my day better.

 

 **Jung:** So the rest of the coven knew about Park?

 

 **Kang:** It’s hard not to. I complained about him all the time. Dowoon helped me out with the charm to protect my body and Sungjin was always ready with my favorite food whenever the day was particularly bad.

 

 **Lee:** So what happened in the end?

 

 **Kang:** He broke my arm and leg that’s what happened.

 

 **Jung:** Can you tell us about that day?

 

**(Kang took a few minutes to gather himself)**

 

 **Kang:** Well, it was a normal day. I had submitted my report the day before and went to work hoping that Mr. Park would lay off for a day. And for the morning he did. It was after lunch that everything went to shit. He came back from a meeting really pissed like red in the face pissed but surprisingly he didn’t say anything to me. Then when I was in the bathroom he came in slamming the door shut and started screaming at me.

 

**(Kang closed his eyes, blinking back tears)**

 

 **Kang:** Sorry

 

 **Jung:** Take your time Mr. Kang.

 

 **Kang:** Yeah he started saying shit like how I must have sucked someone’s dick to get my proposal approved and how I must have used magic to hypnotize them - that’s not even my power by the way. There’s more but you get the gist. He already had me cornered against the sink, shouting in my face and I wanted nothing more than to push him and run away. I was gathering up the courage to push him when he punched me and I fell. I think I hit my head on the sink. But yeah I fell in this weird position that fucked up my arm and leg.

 

 **Lee:** I’m sorry this happened Mr. Kang. How long did it take for you to recover?

 

 **Kang:** Recover isn’t really the right word. My leg is fine but my arm is still weird.

 

 **Jung:** Weird how?

 

 **Kang:** Some days, I can’t grip stuff right, the nerves in my hand act up you know. And it’s always aching on cold days. If I sleep wrong oh boy the next day is hell. I’m just thankful it’s not my right hand because I don’t know what I would do if it was.

 

 **Jung:** Did the company do nothing?

 

 **Kang:** They paid all my hospital bills and some hush money because Mr. Park was an important asset to their company.

 

 **Lee:** Did they ask you to come back?

 

 **Kang:** They didn’t tell me outright but they basically told me it would be better if I didn’t come back.

 

 **Jung:** You didn’t think to sue them?

 

 **Kang:** With what money? The hush money they paid me? I just wanted to move on.

 

 **Lee:** Why didn’t you apply to other companies?

 

 **Kang:** I was scared, it had only been 5 months with Mr. Park but he already terrorized me so much, what if at some other company there was another Mr. Park that hated me. I didn’t want to take that chance. And Professor Kim had heard what happened and offered me a place in his team so here I am.

 

 **Lee:** Do you think Park has any enemies?

 

 **Kang:** With how he was? Definitely. There’s already company politics going on and with his personality in the mix I would be surprised if he didn’t make any enemies.  

 

 **Jung:** Do you think you can name some?

 

 **Kang:** No, I don’t know anyone around him and after dealing with him I didn’t want to get myself involved in any company politics, so I just kept my head down and worked.

 

 **Lee:** Is there any time you thought about getting revenge on him using magic?

 

 **Kang:** Oh yeah for sure! But Sungjin always talked me out of it, saying how it’s better to let go of things and keeping this hatred in my heart will just drag me down.

 

 **Jung:** And you listened to him?

 

 **Kang:** Well yeah, because it’s Sungjin and he’s good with this stuff.

 

 **Lee:** We will be looking over your alibi once more Mr. Kang but otherwise you’re good to go.

 

 **Kang:** Just like that? You’re not going to ask me if I did it?

 

 **Jung:** Did _you_ do it?

 

 **Kang:** Hell no!

 

 **Lee:** Then you’re free to go. It’s our job to figure out if you did kill Park.

 

**(Jung and Lee walk out, Kang follows them out)**

 

**Excerpt end 12:13 pm**

 

**Conclusion:**

 

After looking over the case details, the unit found a startling amount of similarity between the murder of Park Siwoo and Park Soomin. It is concluded that both crimes were committed by the same perpetrator.

 

The unit will be examining any connections between Park Siwoo and Park Soomin.

 

After examining the details for both crimes, the coven remains the main suspects for the murder of Park Soomin and Park Siwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was good!! I always look forward to hearing your thoughts so pls...if u have any...
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil's underlying anger resurfaces as the latest murder victim is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of severe bullying, mentions of suicide, blood

**Yongsan District Police Report**

**Precinct: 08**

| 

**Case Number:1006801**  
  
---|---  
  
**Date of the Report: 21 October 2018**

| 

**Date of Submission: 22 October 2018**  
  
**Investigator: Im Seungkwan**

| 

**Unit Number: 906**  
  
**Offense: Homicide**

| 

**Date of Offense: 20 October 2018**  
  
**Location of Offense: 301-2 Wonhyo-ro 72, Yongsan, Seoul, South Korea**

| 

**Time of Offense: TBD**  
  
**Reporting Unit: Im Seungkwan, Jeon Seokwoo, Lee Hyungjoon, Han Kyungmi, Jung Misun**

| 

**Reporting Time: 10:01 pm**  
  
**Reporting Unit’s Narrative:**

 

At 09:45 pm, reporting unit 906 received a 112 call from Ms. Lee Dahee who reported that she found her roommate's dead body just outside their apartment door. They arrived at 301-2 Wonhyo-ro 72, Yongsan, Seoul at 10:01pm.

 

Officers Im and Jeon examined the body while Officers Lee and Han checked the surrounding area for any evidence. Officer Jung interviewed Ms. Lee and the neighbours.

 

The apartment building was run down and in need of serious maintenance. The CCTVs in the hallways of each floor had been out of service for more than a week and the landlord has yet to call anyone to fix them. The entrance to the apartment building does not have a lock and the roof is easily accessible by anyone.

 

The body was identified as 27-year-old Lee Sihyun. She was lying face up with her eyes closed and body straightened out. Her top was bloody and had a tear on it where she was stabbed. There was no blood on the floor but luminol examination revealed that a pool of blood had been cleaned up by the perpetrator. The victim was stabbed right outside her home. The position of the body suggests that she was arranged in that manner.

 

Autopsy results revealed that the victim was stabbed in the heart, likely with a large kitchen knife. The wound was 1-2 inches deep, but it directly cut her arteries causing her death. A pentagram was carved on her stomach. This pentagram was the exact copy of the one found on Park Soomin and Park Siwoo. Unit 906 concludes that the perpetrator for all three victims is the same.

 

Officers Lee and Han found no conclusive evidence from the surrounding area. There were a few blood splatters on the door, which suggests that the victim was stabbed just when she was opening the door to go home and that her back was facing the door. This suggests that the perpetrator knew her and called her name, hence she turned to face them before they stabbed her. The roof door was unlocked but after talking to the landlord, officers found out that it was always unlocked. There was nothing on the roof, it was a relatively clean roof.

 

Outside the apartment building, there were no working cameras or cars with a functioning black box. The nearest working CCTV was at the 7/11 two blocks away from the building. The CCTV did not show anything useful. Based on the free access to the roof and unlocked apartment door, it is unclear whether the perpetrator entered through the roof or the front door. More investigation is needed to find out how the perpetrator entered the building.  

 

Officer Jung talked to the neighbors and the victim's roommate. She found out that the victim always returns home around 10:00 pm. She called Ms. Lee for further questioning on October 21.

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Lee Dahee (LDH) Age 27 Lee Sihyun’s Roommate**

 

**Date of Interview: October 21 2018**

**Time of Interview: 10:13 am**

**Length of Interview: 31 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 10:16 am**

 

 **Lee:** How long have you known Ms. Lee Sihyun for?

 

 **LDH:** Since middle school. We were seatmates for a class and then it was history.

 

 **Jung:** Can you tell us something about Ms. Lee?

 

 **LDH:** She was kind of a judgemental person, she always tried to put people in boxes and she hated it when someone didn’t fit into it perfectly.

 

 **Jung:** So you can say she pissed a lot of people off.

 

 **LDH:** Oh definitely. The only reason she still has - I’m sorry - had her job was because the manager is her cousin. If not, she would have been fired long ago.

 

 **Lee:** She worked as a barista, am I right?

 

 **LDH:** Yep. I think it was the longest she had been on one job.

 

 **Jung:** Why couldn’t she hold a job?

 

 **LDH:** I know you can’t speak ill of the dead but she wasn’t really that good of a person. All these ideas of how people are supposed to be like and how they’re weaker than her in a sense really made her arrogant.

 

 **Lee:** Arrogant like how?

 

 **LDH:** I’m not entirely comfortable telling you this because I was a part of it but in high school she - I mean we bullied this girl real bad.

 

**(LDH gets uncomfortable)**

 

 **Jung:** Do you mind telling us more?

 

 **LDH:** Looking back at it now I’m really ashamed of my actions. I swear I’m not like this anymore.

 

 **Jung:** We understand this Ms. Lee.

 

 **LDH:** I would never forget her name, it was Kim Wonhee. She was this shy girl who got the best grades in the whole school. Sihyun didn’t like that obviously because shy people are not supposed to be good at anything according to her anyway. So she started bullying her and Wonhee didn’t do anything. She just took all the words and jabs at her without crying. She got me to join in as well and slowly the whole class bullied her.

 

 **Lee:** The whole class? And the teachers didn’t notice?

 

 **LDH:** We excluded her from everything, it’s like she didn’t exist at all. But Sihyun didn’t ignore her when everyone else did, she tormented her till we got into university. All through the school year even with all the bullying, Wonhee had the best grades and got into the top university. Sihyun didn’t like that and followed her there. She had tons of connections you see. There was a program I really like in that university so I went there.

 

 **Jung:** All three of you went to the same university then. Ms. Lee continued to bully Ms. Kim?

 

 **LDH:** Yeah. I tried to make her stop because we were adults by then and it was really immature of us to do that in the first place. Wonhee should have been able to live her life freely at least. But Sihyun didn’t stop. She followed her everywhere, even to the library, and mocked her at every opportunity. It must have been horrible because that same year Wonhee jumped off a bridge.

 

**(LDH starts crying. Officers gave her time to calm down and offered to finish up the interview the next day. LDH refused. The interview restarted after 15 minutes.)**

 

 **LDH:** Sorry, it’s just a hard thing to talk about. I was part of the problem and it’s hard admitting that to yourself.

 

 **Lee:** Ms. Lee didn’t change her behavior after that?

 

 **Jung:** And the family didn’t press charges?

 

 **LDH:** Not at all. She found different targets but didn’t stick with them. The family didn’t want attention, they just wanted to mourn their daughter in peace I guess.

 

 **Lee:** Why did you continue to be friends with her? I would think this would be a deal breaker.

 

 **LDH:** Guilt. I was so guilty of going along with her plans and being the cause of Wonhee’s death. I also thought if someone could change Sihyun it would have to be me, so I tried my best to get her to change. Throughout the years I’ve taken her to all sorts of classes and events but she hasn’t changed at all. I didn’t know what to do at this point to tell you the truth officers.

 

 **Jung:** So you just stuck with her?

 

 **LDH:** I had to repay for my sins somehow.

 

**Excerpt start 10:42 am**

 

**Conversation between the Unit after Lee Dahee’s interview**

 

 **Han:** I found Kim Wonhee, sir. She died at age 20 from drowning. She was a second-year student studying biochemistry. Not a lot of close friends.

 

 **Im:** Her family?

 

 **Han:** Her father, Kim Wonshik and mother, Kim Jihyun run a small shop in Mapo. Her brother - and this is where it gets interesting, sir - is Kim Wonpil.

 

 **Jeon:** Kim Wonpil as in the witch?

 

 **Han:** The very same.

 

 **Im:** This case is getting more and more interesting. Lee call Kim Wonpil for an interview. We need to get to the bottom of this.

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Kim Wonpil Age 24 Lee Sihyun’s Friend’s Brother**

 

**Date of Interview: October 22 2018**

**Time of Interview: 11:43 am**

**Length of Interview: 62 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 11:46 am**

 

 **Lee:** We’re going to cut to the chase here Mr. Kim, were you involved in the murder of Ms. Lee Sihyun?

 

 **Kim:** Sihyun? She got murdered? Serves her right.

 

 **Lee:** Mr. Kim please answer the question.

 

 **Kim:** No I was not involved in her murder. I would like to thank the people that were though.

 

 **Lee:** Mr. Kim please be serious.

 

 **Kim:** I am. Now that I’ve answered your question can I go?

 

**(Kim moves to stand up)**

 

 **Jung:** Not yet Mr. Kim. We still have some questions for you.

 

 **Kim:** Whatever you want. Ask away.

 

 **Jung:** Thank you. How’s your business going Mr. Kim? I hear you run one with Mr. Park.

 

 **Kim:** It’s going well. It was a bit slow because of the body found there 2 weeks ago and all but it’s picking right back up. But that’s not what you want to know is it?

 

 **Jung:** That’s good to hear. How is Mr. Kang feeling? When he left he seemed quite shaken up.

 

 **Kim:** He’s doing good, Sungjin’s there for him. In fact, we all are.

 

 **Jung:** Please send him our regards. Is your neighborhood-

 

**(Kim cuts Officer Jung off)**

 

 **Kim:** Look I don’t have time for this chit-chat, I have work to do can you just ask me what you need to so I can go home?

 

 **Lee:** Sorry for this Mr. Kim, we’ll try to keep this short.

 

 **Kim:** Thank you.

 

 **Jung:** How did you know Lee Sihyun?

 

 **Kim:** She was my sister’s murderer. That’s how.

 

 **Jung:** She wasn’t arrested though.

 

 **Kim:** Yeah because the police didn’t bother. They chalked it up to depression and not what really drove her there. Everyone knows she died because of Lee Sihyun.

 

 **Lee:** Why didn’t you press charges if you were so sure?

 

 **Kim:** My parents didn’t have the money. They run a small shop and only make enough to get by. I tried to get her arrested but no one listens to a high schooler.

 

 **Jung:** You must have been heartbroken.

 

 **Kim:** No. I was angry. I still am. My sister suffered so much because some girl couldn’t handle other people being better than her. Do you know how many times I heard her cry herself to sleep? How many times she came home with bruises on her elbows? Her back? How many times she hid them from my mother and I had to help her patch them up? Do you have any idea the torture she went through for four years straight? Do you?!

 

**(Kim slams his hands on the table. He is panting. Officers give him time to recover. Officers Jung and Lee are shocked at his outburst)**

 

 **Kim:** I am not going to apologize for that but go on.

 

 **Lee:** Did your sister ever tell any adult about the bullying?

 

 **Kim:** No. I think she was going to tell her teacher but that monster stopped her before she could even go to the teacher. She must have threatened her real bad because that was the only time she cried in front of our parents.

 

 **Jung:** So she didn’t tell your parents either?

 

 **Kim:** She didn’t want to worry them. They were already stressed enough with the shop and her school fees and my magic was acting up. So she figured that it would be better not to add onto their worries.

 

 **Lee:** But she told you?

 

 **Kim:** Not like she wanted to. It’s hard to hide bruises when you share a room with your little brother. I found out about it when she was in third year of high school so the bullying had been going on for a year or so. She had these really bad bruises on her back? Someone must have pushed her into a railing or something. She cried out when I jumped on her back. I was a kid but I wasn’t an idiot so I figured it out. That’s why I started learning how to make potions. I would make her all sorts of potions for her.

 

 **Lee:** She didn’t have magic?

 

 **Kim:** Nah I’m the only one in my family with any kind of magic. My birth was literally a miracle.

 

 **Jung:** So it’s safe to say she confided in you?

 

 **Kim:** Again not by choice. I was a pretty annoying kid you know.

 

 **Lee:** So you didn’t know she was feeling suicidal at all?

 

 **Kim:** If I knew do you think I would be sitting here talking to you? Of course I didn’t, what kind of question is that?

 

 **Jung:** Sorry Mr. Kim we just have to cover all the bases.

 

 **Kim:** Covering bases my ass, why do you even need to know my sob story?

 

 **Jung:** We’re just trying to find out why Lee Sihyun was killed, along with Park Soomin and Park Siwoo.

 

 **Kim:** What? How are they even connected?

 

**(Officers look surprised)**

 

 **Lee:** I’m surprised you don’t know, Mr. Kim.

 

 **Kim:** Don’t know what?

 

**(Officers have a whispered conversation)**

 

 **Jung:** Park Siwoo and Lee Sihyun both had the same pentagram carved on their stomach as Park Soomin.

 

**(Kim looks shocked)**

 

 **Kim:** Are you telling me there’s a serial killer out there?

 

 **Jung:** We’re not sure if it is the same person. We just know that they’re all connected. This is why we need to cover all the bases. Now can you tell us where you were on the night of October 20, which was two days ago?

 

 **Kim:** I was with Jae-hyung and Dowoon at Jae-hyung’s store. He was rearranging the instruments and wanted a second opinion.

 

 **Lee:** Mr. Park runs a music store correct?

 

 **Kim:** Yeah don’t you already know this?  

 

 **Lee:** You spent the whole day at the store?

 

 **Kim:** We came to help hyung at around 4pm? 5pm? Around the evening I guess? You can’t expect me to remember everything. That’s when he closes on Saturdays and we spent the whole evening rearranging everything.

 

 **Jung:** Couldn’t you just have used magic?

 

 **Kim:** It’s not that easy moving things, magic really isn’t what you humans think it is. We can use magic to perfect the position but none of us are strong enough to move a whole piano with it. We do things the human way too you know.

 

 **Lee:** I see. Does Mr. Park have full ownership of the store?

 

 **Kim:** He’s the co-owner. The other owner is his friend Bernard.

 

 **Jung:** And he was ok with all the rearrangements?

 

 **Kim:** Yeah he was there for a while until he had to go home early. Don’t ask me why, I don’t stick my nose in other people’s business.

 

 **Jung:** What time did you leave?

 

 **Kim:** Around 11? I think it was 11 ‘cause the shop across hyung’s closes at 11 and the workers were just locking the doors.

 

 **Lee:** Is there CCTV footage or anything of that sort to back this up?

 

 **Kim:** Yeah there are few in the shop and outside the shop. Hyung just updated them after the whole murder thing. We told him it was fine but he got paranoid.

 

 **Jung:** Is there anyone who could have killed Lee Sihyun?

 

 **Kim:** If she’s anything like she was seven years ago? Plenty. I haven’t seen her at all since she dared to show her face at Wonhee-noona’s funeral.

 

 **Lee:** Do you still resent her?

 

 **Kim:** Officers maybe try being in my shoes. She was the reason my sister died, my sister who was my closest and only friend, the one who helped me through childhood to high school. Lee Sihyun was the one who pushed her over the edge. The amount of hate I have for her cannot be quantified. I’m not one to hold grudges usually but I will carry this to my grave.

 

 **Jung:** We are very sorry for your loss Mr. Kim.

 

 **Kim:** Well sorry isn’t going to bring her back, is it?

 

**Excerpt start 12:40 pm**

 

**Conclusion:**

 

Unit 906 has reached to the conclusion that the murders of Park Soomin, Park Siwoo, and Lee Sihyun are likely done by the same person or a group of people. The similarities in all three cases make it very possible this is the work of a serial killer. We urge the captain to take precautions and alert the general public about the recent developments.

 

That being said, the connections the coven has to all the three victims cannot be ignored. We will be keeping a close eye on all the five members for any suspicious behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pacing for this was ok.. tell me what yall think!
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest murder brings up unpleasant memories of Sungjin's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: characters talk abt the abuse they suffered as children, mentions of gambling

**Yongsan District Police Report**

**Precinct: 08**

| 

**Case Number:1006828**  
  
---|---  
  
**Date of the Report: 26 October 2018**

| 

**Date of Submission: 28 October 2018**  
  
**Investigator: Im Seungkwan**

| 

**Unit Number: 906**  
  
**Offense: Homicide**

| 

**Date of Offense: TBD**  
  
**Location of Offense: 60 Huam-ro 26, Yongsan, Seoul, South Korea**

| 

**Time of Offense: TBD**  
  
**Reporting Unit: Im Seungkwan, Jeon Seokwoo, Lee Hyungjoon, Han Kyungmi, Jung Misun**

| 

**Reporting Time: 09:18 am**  
  
**  
Reporting Unit’s Narrative:**

 

Yongsan Police station received a complaint from the residents of 62 Huam-ro 26 about the stench coming from the house next door. The street officers went to resolve the complaint. The resident of 60 Huam-ro 26 did not answer the question however, the smell was getting worse. They looked into the house through the windows and discovered the resident of the house lying in blood splatters on the wall. The street officers requested backup and unit 906 was dispatched.

 

Unit 906 arrived at the scene at 09:18 am. Officer Han unlocked the door using magic. Officers Im and Jeon investigated the body while Officers Han checked for any magical residue. Officers Jung and Lee talked to the neighbors and checked the surrounding area for any evidence.

 

The body was identified as Park Sungjoon, age 52. The victim was lying on his back, legs and arms straightened out. The were no traces of blood on the floor however, there were few blood splatters on the wall that the perpetrator did not clean up. There were empty alcohol bottles lying around the room. Autopsy reports revealed that the victim was stabbed with a large knife in the heart. The wound is 2-3 inches deep. There was alcohol found in the victim’s blood. The victim was most likely killed on October 24 around 10:00 pm to 02:00 am on October 25. There was a pentagon carved on his stomach similar to three other cases. It is safe to conclude that this is a work of the same group of persons.

 

Officer Han did not find any strange magical traces in the house. Park Sungjoon was a magical user who did not use his magical abilities to their full potential. Further examination of the house revealed that Park Sungjoon lived alone and had a habit of gambling and getting drunk.

 

Officers Jung and Lee found that Park Sungjoon has two children surviving him. After talking to his neighbors, we found out that Park Sungjoon did not have a good relationship with his family. He was also a violent man who got into frequent fights with the neighbors.

 

Further investigation into his life revealed that Park Sungjoon did not have a job from 2016 and lived on his savings. The house was fully paid for and his gambling success brought him enough money to survive. Most of his money was spent on buying alcohol and essential groceries.

 

Park Sungjoon’s children are Park Soojin, 27-year-old and Park Sungjin, 25-year-old. Park Sungjin is connected to the murder of the previous victims Park Soomin, Park Siwoo and Lee Sihyun. We need to conduct a through investigation on the coven’s activities on the night of October 25.

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Park Soojin Age 27 Park Sungjoon’s daughter**

 

**Date of Interview: October 27 2018**

**Time of Interview: 01:20 pm**

**Length of Interview: 40 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 01:26 pm**

 

 **Jung:** We understand this is a hard time for you if at any time during the interview you are having a hard time just tell us and we will stop.

 

 **Park:** Thanks for your concern but I’m not that torn up about this.

 

 **Lee:** The victim was your father Miss Park.

 

 **Park:** He wasn’t a great one now was he? I haven’t contacted him since I was 18.

 

 **Jung:** Your mother is not in the picture?

 

 **Park:** I’m sure you have read my files officers, my mother has been dead for over a decade.

 

 **Lee:** So you’re not close to your father at all?

 

 **Park:** Nope. I told you I haven’t talked to him since I was 18 and haven’t even seen him in two years. To be very honest I thought he was dead already.

 

 **Jung:** You saw him? Did you not talk to him?

 

 **Park:** He was drunk out of his mind, cursing up a storm in the middle of the park, forgive me if I didn’t see a reason to talk to him.

 

 **Lee:** He was still your father.

 

 **Park:** If you’ve read my files as thoroughly as I think you would know what that man has not been my father for a while.

 

 **Lee:** How did your relationship with your father go sour?

 

 **Park:** He abused us.

 

 **Jung:** Do you mind elaborating?

 

 **Park:** I don’t remember much but after our mom died he started drinking and gambling and it just worse and worse. Me and Sungjin tried to stop him so many times. One day Sungjin said something and he hit him. And that’s when it started.

 

 **Jung:** How long did you stay in that house?

 

 **Park:** We ran away when I was 18 and could become Sungjin’s legal guardian.

 

 **Jung:** You ran away?

 

 **Park:** I had no choice. We couldn’t take it anymore and we were old enough to make our own decisions so when Sungjin suggested we run it sounded like the best idea. So we ran.

 

 **Lee:** You managed to support both of you?

 

 **Park:** This kind witch took us in. It’s only because of her I have my degree and Sungjin is managing his own business. She saved both of us, to be honest.

 

 **Lee:** She was a witch too? Are you a witch? I know Mr. Park is.

 

 **Park:** Yeah she was a kitchen witch, Sungjin got proper training from her. Sungjin is the only one with magic in my family.

 

 **Jung:** Do you feel jealous of him?

 

 **Park:** What of his magic? No way. Magic is wonderful and everything but it is too much for me. I already have my share of troubles.  

 

 **Jung:** So I take it that you and your brother are close?

 

 **Park:** When you suffer that much in the same house, run away together, live in the streets together, you tend to get close.

 

 **Lee:** Do you still talk to him? Visit him?

 

 **Park:** Of course, I only moved out because my girlfriend asked me to move in with her. I still visit them every week.

 

 **Jung:** So you know about the other murders?

 

 **Park:** Yeah Sungjinnie called me the day his neighbor’s body ended up in their house. It was the strangest thing and they were having so much fun on their camping trip too. It’s a shame that this murder business ruined that.

 

 **Lee:** So he tells you everything?

 

 **Park:** Well not everything, we’re siblings still. I have my secrets and he has his, you know like everyone else?

 

 **Jung:** Do you know where he was on the night of October 25?

 

 **Park:** I don’t know what kind of relationship you have with your family but I don’t have a GPS tracker on my brother officers.

 

 **Lee:** You understand that this is a very sensitive matter Miss Park. We would appreciate some cooperation.

 

 **Park:** Sure once you stop implying that my brother killed my father I would start answering your questions properly.

 

 **Jung:** Miss Park we are not implying anything of sorts-

 

 **Park:** As if. Just know that my brother and I worked hard to get over our traumatic childhood and he’s the best person I know. I hope you’re taking this into consideration.

 

**Excerpt end 01:58 pm**

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Park Sungjin Age 27 Park Sungjoon’s son**

 

**Date of Interview: October 27 2018**

**Time of Interview: 02:30 pm**

**Length of Interview: 60 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 02:35 pm**

 

 **Lee:** Mr. Park you understand that you and your coven are under investigation for the murders of several victims.

 

 **Park:** I understand that very well. After all, we have two officers staying right outside our house.

 

 **Jung:** Sorry about that but we do need to take precautions. You’re the third member of the coven that has been connected to a murder. It’s especially suspicious since it’s your abusive father.

 

 **Park:** I see that you talked to Soojin-noona already. You can ask me anything you want officers.

 

 **Lee:** We appreciate your cooperation Mr. Park. If you didn’t know your father had the same pentagram carved into his stomach that the previous three victims had.

 

 **Park:** I read the brief you gave me officers, I even saw the pictures. It’s so similar to Park Soomin it’s kinda scary. Though he didn’t live a very good life did he.

 

 **Jung:** No he did not.

 

 **Lee:** Now where were you on the night of October 25?

 

 **Park:** Oh wow we’re getting right into it. Let me try to remember. That was two days ago, we had an order of lucky charm potion, completely legal of course it just increases the drinker’s confidence nothing else. Younghyun had a bad day with his work, some star reading was incorrect and that star only appears every two months so he was upset, sulked around the house for the whole afternoon. And then Wonpil almost blew up the pepper up potion cause he got distracted.

 

**(Lee interrupts Park)**

 

 **Lee:** Is this really necessary Mr. Park?

 

 **Park:** Yes it is. I need to run through the whole day to remember every detail officers, just in case I miss anything important. Now can I go on?

 

 **Lee:** Sure.

 

 **Park:** Thank you. Now Dowoon’s work was going wonderfully and he finished his paper so he was in a good mood. In fact, he was the one that distracted Wonpil by throwing paper balls at him. I tried to stop him so many times but he keeps saying it’s practice for when he learns how to make fire-balls and that is another thing by itself. And Jae-hyung was at the shop for the most of the day, he came home around 5 pm. I made pasta for dinner because Younghyun likes it and he was still sulking around like a baby. After that, Jae-hyung suggested we go out drinking to cheer him up.

 

 **Lee:** So you were out drinking. Where exactly were you?

 

 **Park:** If you would let me finish officer Lee. We were out drinking at the Lion but Dowoon and Wonpil went back home because Wonpil had this important potion due in the morning. We had an order of a strong memory potion. The buyer’s mother has Alzheimer's and the potion helps the drinker remember things easily. It takes up a lot of magic and is quite volatile. So it was just Jae-hyung, Younghyun, and me. We just drank and moved to those roadside stalls at around 12? It’s all hazy, again we were drunk.

 

 **Jung:** Is thereany wayy to verify all this?

 

 **Park:** The bar we were at had CCTV I think. And you can ask the aunty at the roadside stall. I have her number and everything.

 

 **Lee:** I’m sorry, you have the number of the roadside stall owner?

 

 **Park:** We were drunk and the only people at the stall. We started talking and the next thing I know she’s putting in her contact in my phone so she can and I quote “feed you sweet boys next time we’re hungry.”

 

 **Jung:** It seems you have a way with women Mr. Park.

 

 **Park:** I wouldn’t say that.

 

 **Lee:** How did you get home?

 

 **Park:** Dowoon and Wonpil came to pick us up at around 4. I think. I’m not very sure about the timing.  

 

 **Jung:** Didn’t Mr. Kim have that memory potion to prepare?

 

 **Park:** Yeah he did and I had to help him out while I was hungover. So that was great. I slept the whole day afterwards.

 

 **Lee:** What about your father, Mr. Park? Do you mind telling us more about him? Your sister didn’t quite go into the details. She just told us off for suspecting you.

 

 **Park:** That sounds like her alright. Now my dad, I feel bad for saying this but I’m glad that man is dead. He was not a good father. At all. Got me proper traumatized. I don’t know how much Soojin-noona told you but after mom died he started drinking and gambling. He gambled almost everything away, I still don’t know how he managed to keep the house. Wasn’t much of a use since everything inside the house was gone. We tried to stop him but mind you were were children. One day I tried to stop him from drinking more by taking away his bottle and he hit me, I had a nasty bruise on my cheek for a week.

 

**(Park chokes up)**

 

 **Park:** After that, it was like a dam broke, like he realized that hitting us was an option and he would take out his frustrations on us. It continued on for so long god how long was it? Four years? And then we ran away when I was sixteen. That was the day I could breath freely.

 

 **Jung:** Would you like to take a break Mr. Park?

 

 **Park:** That’s ok. It happened years ago and therapy has helped me let go of the resentment. Just a bit painful remembering those days.

 

 **Jung:** Of course, take all the time you need.

 

 **Park:** Yeah so we ran away when I was 16 and lived in shelters and stuff for like two-three months before Mrs. Oh took us in. It was only only a short period of my life but I remember all the days so clearly. We had like $200 between the two of us and we went hungry most of the night. Thank god for Mrs. Oh.  

 

 **Lee:** Mrs. Oh is the kitchen witch am I right?

 

 **Park:** Yeah, she took us in, gave us a proper roof over our head, fed us and took care of us. She also paid for our school and everything. If not for her we wouldn’t have been this successful. She is the kindest person I know. She reminds me of my mom. In fact, I consider her my mother and I’m sure Soojin-noona does too.

 

 **Jung:** Your sister said she helped you control your magic?

 

 **Park:** She helped me redirect my magic in a healthier way. Before that, it was all over the place. I destroyed so many walls and windows when I was younger.

 

 **Lee:** She didn’t ask for any kind of payment?

 

 **Park:** Not at all. But we felt guilty so we got jobs and took care of our miscellaneous expenses. We also secretly paid whatever bills we could. In hindsight I think she knew, she always got us expensive food the next week.

 

 **Jung:** Mrs. Oh lived alone?

 

 **Park:** Yeah. We didn’t know much about her family. We tried asking her so many times but she always managed to avoid those conversations. After a while, we learned not to ask her.

 

 **Jung:** What did she do?

 

 **Park:** She ran a consulting agency for witches in the area, advising them about how to navigate life and stuff like that.

 

 **Jung:** She sounds like a wonderful lady Mr. Park.

 

 **Park:** She really is.

 

 **Lee:** Do you mind telling us about your sister and your relationship with her?

 

 **Park:** I don’t see how it helps the investigation but sure.

 

 **Lee:** It’s up to us to determine what’s useful and what’s not.

 

 **Park:** Alright officers it’s your call. I’m really close to Soojin-noona. I mean we did suffer in an abusive household together for years. She’s literally what kept me going in my adolescence. If not for her I would probably be dead in a ditch. She has gotten me out of so many sticky situations.

 

 **Jung:** Sounds like you were a difficult teen.

 

 **Park:** I really was. I used to get in so many fights and Soojin-noona would be the one patching me up. I feel really bad for her, I probably made her life harder than it had to be.

 

 **Jung:** She told us that you’re still close.

 

 **Park:** Of course, she’s an honorary member of the coven. In fact, she only moved out a year ago. She even helped us buy the house and helped me and Wonpil set up the potion making business with that fancy degree.

 

 **Lee:** She mentioned that she saw your father a few years ago. Did you know about this?

 

 **Park:** What the time at the riverside? Yeah, she told me as soon as she came home. She was really shaken up. He was shouting which must have triggered some bad memories.

 

 **Lee:** Do you tell her everything?

 

 **Park:** No? She’s my sister. I don’t know anyone who tells their sibling everything. There must be stuff that she hasn’t told me, just like there are some things I haven’t told her.

 

 **Jung:** You’re both really similar Mr. Park.

 

 **Park:** Thank you.

 

 **Lee:** We just have a few more questions. Is there anything going on with your wards? You told us that you were the one who put up the wards last time you were here.

 

 **Park:** Not really? They haven’t been acting up since the first murder. I did spent a lot more time putting up the new ones. It took a lot of energy but now nothing like that day can happen.

 

 **Jung:** That’s good to hear. You’re a kitchen witch-

 

 **Park:** Yes

 

 **Jung:** and seeing how close you are to your coven members you can feel their general emotions. Was there anything out of ordinary after the first murder?

 

 **Park:** It doesn’t work like that officer. I can just read the general mood. It’s like reading someone’s body language but with emotions. I can only read their most prominent emotion, so I’ll know when they’re happy and when they’re sad and all that. I can’t pick out all their emotions.

 

 **Lee:** And you can only read your coven members?

 

 **Park:** Yeah, if I could read everyone’s emotions I would go crazy. But to answer your question, I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Unless you count confusion and fear as out of the ordinary but considering our situation I would say it’s normal.

 

 **Jung:** Do you have any reason to suspect if any of your coven members are behind this?

 

 **Park:** I’m not you know exactly what you’re asking and to who you’re asking it to. I love and trust all my boys. We all had difficult lives and we’re just trying to recover together. I know them very well and yes while they are connected to the previous murders I don’t think they had any part in it. You’re welcome for my time.

 

**Excerpt end 03:28 pm**

 

**Conclusion:**

 

Unit 906 has reached to the conclusion that the murders of Park Soomin, Park Siwoo, Lee Sihyun, and Park Sungjoon are likely done by the same person or a group of people. With four murders that have the same MO, unit 906 concludes that there is a serial killer out in the streets of Yongsan. We urge the captain to take precautions and alert the general public about the recent developments.

 

The only connection between the four victims is the coven members. Precinct 08 officers are tailing the members to find conclusive evidence of their suspected involvement in the murders. As there is no other pattern found in the victims the next victim can be anyone. A public alert should be sent out to ensure the safety of the public and to apprehend the serial killer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! hopefully this will be done by the end of this year  
> sungjin does not know when to shut up lmao 
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder of Jung Eunae reminds Dowoon of the past he's running away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: abusive relationship

**Yongsan District Police Report**

**Precinct: 08**

| 

**Case Number:1006834**  
  
---|---  
  
**Date of the Report: 30 October 2018**

| 

**Date of Submission: 01 November 2018**  
  
**Investigator: Im Seungkwan**

| 

**Unit Number: 906**  
  
**Offense: Homicide**

| 

**Date of Offense: 29 October 2018**  
  
**Location of Offense: 90 Cheongpa, Yongsan, Seoul, South Korea**

| 

**Time of Offense: 9:45-10:15 pm**  
  
**Reporting Unit: Im Seungkwan, Jeon Seokwoo, Lee Hyungjoon, Han Kyungmi, Jung Misun**

| 

**Reporting Time: 12:13 am**  
  
**  
Reporting Unit’s Narrative:**

 

Precinct 08 receives an emergency call at 12:04 am on October 30 2018. The caller is identified as Kang Daeshik. Unit 906 is dispatched to investigate the body found by Kang. All members of the unit arrive at the scene of the crime 90 Cheongpa, Youngsan at 12:13 am.

 

Officers Im and Jeon examined the victim’s body. Officers Jung calms Kang down and interviews him while Officer Lee interviews the neighbors. Officer Han examined the scene of the crime for any traces of magic.

 

The victim is identified as Jung Eunae age 24, the owner of the apartment and Kang Daeshik’s girlfriend. The victim is found lying face up in the kitchen and her limbs straightened out exactly like the previous victims. The victim was stabbed in the heart with a kitchen knife, the wound is 3-4 inches deep. There is no blood on the floor, however, similar to the previous cases, luminol examination reveals that the blood underneath the body was cleaned up. A pentagram was carved on the victim’s stomach. There were no other wounds on her body.

 

Officer Han’s examination revealed that the victim was an elemental witch with earth as her main element. This suggests that the victim did not know the presence of the perpetrator. The magical traces in the apartment were mainly because of the victim. Further investigation reveals that the victim was a powerful witch that had control over multiple elements. This suggests that the perpetrator knew the victim’s habits and how to attack her successfully. The perpetrator is someone the victim knew.   

 

Officer Lee did not find anything conclusive from the neighbors. Officer Jung found out that Kang had just come home from his job and had found his murdered girlfriend. Kang was in extreme shock. Officer Jung could not get any more information from him that night. Kang was called in for an interview in the morning.

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Kang Daeshik Age 22 Jung Eunae’s boyfriend and roommate**

 

**Date of Interview: October 30 2018**

**Time of Interview: 09:24 am**

**Length of Interview: 34 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 09:30 am**

 

 **Jung:** Are you feeling better Mr. Kang?

 

 **Kang:** Not really. But I can tell you everything I know. Just to get it over and done with.

 

 **Jung:** We’ll try to keep it short.

 

 **Lee:** Now when did you last see Ms. Jung?

 

 **Kang:** I saw her yesterday when she came home from work and I left.

 

 **Lee:** Did she say anything strange...Out of place when you left?

 

 **Kang:** Nope, it was a normal day. We have a very short gap so we just talked before I left. Now I wish I had told her I love her. At least once.

 

 **Jung:** How long have you been with Ms. Jung?

 

 **Kang:** About six months, give or take.

 

 **Lee:** And you’re living with her?

 

 **Kang:** My lease ended two months ago and my roommate went to live with his boyfriend and I didn’t want to look for another roommate. So when Eunae suggested that I moved in with her it seemed like the best choice at the time.

 

 **Jung:** Are you magical by any chance?

 

 **Kang:** Nope, none of my family is magical.

 

 **Lee:** How would you describe your relationship with Ms. Jung?

 

 **Kang:** It was wonderful, literally the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. You saw her photos, she’s gorgeous. I had no idea that she would be the one asking me out but she did.

 

 **Lee:** So it was her that pursued you?

 

 **Kang:** Yeah. I mean I had a crush on her, who doesn’t, but I never approached her because she’s so out of my league. People still ask me how I managed to score someone like her.

 

 **Jung:** And how was her behavior in your relationship?

 

 **Kang:** She was the perfect girlfriend. She cooked for me even when I told her I could do it. In the beginning, she brought me cute lunch boxes after classes. She was also never late for any of our dates and she was so considerate. She is the best girlfriend I ever had.

 

 **Lee:** I see. Did she have any enemies? Or just people who didn’t like her?

 

 **Kang:** Yeah tons. She’s so pretty and smart and nice on top of that, a lot of people thought that it was just an act. But I know her, she’s really all of that.

 

 **Lee:** An act?

 

 **Kang:** I don’t know a lot about it but rumor is that she was super controlling with her previous boyfriends.

 

 **Jung:** How did the rumors come about?

 

 **Kang:** I didn’t know her at the time at all but everyone was like she didn’t let her boyfriend have any friends and that she used her magic to control him as well?

 

 **Lee:** Even after hearing all this you decided to get into a relationship with her?

 

 **Kang:** I mean they’re just rumors aren’t they? And I know the truth. She is none of that.

 

 **Lee:** Do you know anything about her previous boyfriends?

 

 **Kang:** Not really. She keeps a daily journal though, even the old ones. You can probably find out about her exes from those journals.

 

 **Jung:** That is very useful. Thank you for telling us all this. If there is anything else do not hesitate to call us.

 

**Excerpt end 09:58 am**

 

**Conversation between the Unit when they’re going through Jung Eunae’s journals**

 

 **Han:** Sir! I found something.

 

**(Rest of the unit crowds around her)**

 

 **Jeon:** Is that who I think it is?

 

 **Lee:** This cannot be real. There’s no way they’re connected.

 

 **Jung:** But look at the notes, it seems the rumors about Jung were right.

 

 **Im:** This is too suspicious to be a coincidence, Jeon call Yoon Dowoon in.

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Yoon Dowoon Age 23 Jung Eunae’s ex-boyfriend **

 

**Date of Interview: October 30 2018**

**Time of Interview: 11:36 am**

**Length of Interview: 58 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 11:41 am**

 

 **Lee:** I assume you know why you’re here?

 

 **Yoon:** Not really? I mean your guys didn’t tell me anything other than to come to the precinct for an interrogation-sorry interview.

 

 **Jung:** We need to ask you a few questions about Ms. Jung Eunae. Seem familiar?

 

 **Yoon:** What happened to her?

 

 **Lee:** I’m sure you already know. She was murdered Mr. Yoon.

 

 **Yoon:** Wait when? I didn’t know about this.

 

 **Lee:** She was found in her kitchen yesterday night by her boyfriend. She had the same carving on her stomach as the previous victims.

 

 **Yoon:** And you think that I did it?

 

 **Jung:** Doesn’t matter what we think Mr. Yoon. We’re here to examine the facts and reach a logical conclusion.

 

 **Yoon:** So what do you want to know?

 

 **Lee:** Thank you for your cooperation. Now, where were you yesterday night?

 

 **Yoon:** I was out with my friends. We were at the riverside.

 

 **Jung:** Is there anyone who can prove your presence?

 

 **Yoon:** I mean my coven was there. But I guess you mean someone other than them? We ran into some of our friends when we were leaving. I can give you their contact info if you want.

 

 **Lee:** That would be appreciated.

 

 **Jung:** Do you mind telling us about your relationship with Ms. Jung?

 

 **Yoon:** Do you have any magical blood in you officers?

 

 **Lee:** Mr. Yoon I fail to see how this is relevant.

 

 **Yoon:** It’s relevant.

 

 **Lee:** Mr. Yoon-

 

 **Jung:** No, none of us have any magical blood.

 

 **Yoon:** You see when you have magical blood in you, normal rules don’t apply to you. As you know we can do things that are not ordinary, control elements, play with fate - stuff like that. There are ways to grow the magic in you. You can train and get better control or you can steal from other people.

 

 **Jung:** Steal magic?

 

 **Yoon:** I imagine this is the first time you’ve heard something like this. That’s because it’s illegal and only the vilest person would do that.

 

 **Jung:** Is that what happened to you Mr. Yoon?

 

 **Yoon:** That and more. Eunae was the perfect girlfriend. She was older, smart, pretty and everyone loved her. When she asked me out I thought I was dreaming. This perfect gorgeous girl already in college, wants to go out with me? Naturally, I said yes. And suddenly people cared about me, granted they cared more about Eunae than me but I was young and stupid.

 

 **Lee:** How old were you when she asked you out?

 

 **Yoon:** I was 18, last year of high-school. I was ready to be an adult or I thought I was.

 

 **Jung:** When did your relationship turn sour?

 

 **Yoon:** I don’t remember the exact point. It happened really slowly. She started joining me when I met up with my friends and she would whine when I didn’t pay attention to her. So I started paying more attention to her and after a while, my friends didn’t want to meet up. And the few that did want to meet up, I couldn’t.

 

 **Lee:** Couldn’t? Did she force you to stay home?

 

 **Yoon:** Not really? She just complained a lot and got really jealous. I thought it was easier to not go than to fight with her. It wasn’t in my nature to fight.

 

 **Jung:** So she basically isolated you.

 

 **Yoon:** Exactly. I lost contact with all my friends and couldn’t make new ones in college. Part of me didn’t want to. Eunae had me convinced that I didn’t need anyone but her.

 

 **Lee:** What about your family?

 

 **Yoon:** Oh they didn’t know. They all live in Busan and I rarely see them. The few times we Skyped during that time was when she was out. They were just proud of me for getting into a good college.

 

 **Lee:** So it’s fair to say no one knew about Eunae.

 

 **Yoon:** I guess. I was really dependent on her during those two years. She had a job and an apartment, I think her family was rich. I moved in with her when I started college cause her apartment was near me and it made sense. She also didn’t ask for rent which was suspicious but I was blinded by love.

 

 **Jung:** You mentioned something about stealing magic?

 

 **Yoon:** Yeah. She stole my magic when I started living with her.

 

 **Lee:** How did she do that?

 

 **Yoon:** To steal someone’s magic you have to reach into their core. For an elemental witch, you need to control that element well. Control the element and turn it against the witch so that they’re weak. When they’re weak, you can just take either their hair or their blood and mix in this potion and drink it.

 

 **Jung:** We have never heard anything like this.

 

 **Yoon:** I know you’re having a hard time believing me but trust me this exists. Witches don’t publicize it in case someone tries it on them. You can ask another witch if you don’t believe me.

 

 **Jung:** We’ll do that. What is your element?

 

 **Yoon:** Elemental witches can control all elements but we have an affinity for one element. It’s based on our personality and how we’re feeling during that period in our life. At that time mine was air. So she poisoned the air.

 

 **Lee:** How did she do that? Was she not affected as well?

 

 **Yoon:** She can control air too. She just added lily of the valley in the humidifier whenever I was home and she controlled the air around her so she breathed in pure oxygen. I'm sure you've heard of the plant before. 

 

 **Lee:** Why didn’t you do that? Didn’t you notice the smell?

 

 **Yoon:** I asked her about the smell but she said she bought a new air freshener. Even if I had known about the plant, I didn’t have enough control over my powers do anything about it.

 

 **Jung:** How did you know she was stealing your magic? You must have felt weak.

 

 **Yoon:** I thought it was the stress of freshman year that was making me so tired. I was taking extra classes as well. And then I met Sungjin-hyung. He was the one who detected that there was something wrong with me.

 

 **Jung:** Where did you meet him?

 

 **Yoon:** We met after my classes, I think he was talking to the professor about a potion or something. I stayed back because I needed to talk about my grade and he noticed my energy levels were dangerously low. He convinced me to come over to his house and Mrs. Oh figured out what was wrong with me.

 

 **Lee:** That was when you broke up with Ms. Jung?

 

 **Yoon:** Oh no, it took me few more months to gather up the courage to break up with her. I just went over to Sungjin-hyung’s place a lot to recover and learn how to control my element better.

 

 **Jung:** Did Ms. Jung try anything when you broke up with her?

 

 **Yoon:** Oh I didn’t break up with her in person. I knew if I did that I would have ended up staying so I left when she was sleeping and wrote her a letter, telling her that I knew what she was doing. I avoided going out after that ‘cause I didn’t want to run into her. I also transferred schools and took mostly online classes. But I wasn’t isolated like before, I had Sungjin-hyung and the rest of the coven with me.

 

 **Lee:** Your powers weren’t affected at all?

 

 **Yoon:** Oh they were, I can’t control air as well and my main element changed to fire just after I left Eunae. Something about the anger manifesting in my heart. Now I’m learning how to control water.

 

 **Jung:** Water?

 

 **Yoon:** Water heals officer, I’m still trying to heal from a relationship that hasn’t existed for three years.

 

 **Lee:** I hope you are coping better.

 

 **Yoon:** Thank you officer, I am. I just got my degree and the research I’m doing for my other degree is going well. I haven’t thought about Eunae in a long time.

 

 **Jung:** That’s good to hear Mr. Yoon. If you remember anything else about Eunae please contact us. We think it could be useful in finding out the perpetrator.

 

**Excerpt end 12:29 pm**

 

**Conclusion:**

 

The murder of Jung Eunae is the newest in the Pentagram killer case. Precinct 08 has dispatched more officers to keep an eye on the coven, however, no conclusive evidence has been found. The coven has not been acting out of the ordinary. However, their connection to the victims cannot be overlooked.

 

The public alert has made the residents more alert of their surroundings and the streets are empty at night making it easy for Precinct 08 to investigate further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body of Choi Hyunsoo is found. With him being the heir of Choi Enterprise, one of the biggest conglomerate in Korea the stakes are high as the police search for the killer. Jae is brought in and reveals a big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Death, Driving under influence

**Yongsan District Police Report**

**Precinct: 08**

| 

**Case Number:1006837**  
  
---|---  
  
**Date of the Report: 04 November 2018**

| 

**Date of Submission: 05 November 2018**  
  
**Investigator: Im Seungkwan**

| 

**Unit Number: 906**  
  
**Offense: Homicide**

| 

**Date of Offense: 04 November 2018**  
  
**Location of Offense: 308 Hangang 89, Yongsan, Seoul, South Korea**

| 

**Time of Offense: 10:00-11:00 am**  
  
**Reporting Unit: Im Seungkwan, Jeon Seokwoo, Lee Hyungjoon, Han Kyungmi, Jung Misun**

| 

**Reporting Time: 03:30 pm**  
  
**  
Reporting Unit’s Narrative:**

 

On November 04 2018 at 03:05pm, Precinct 08 received an emergency call from Choi Hyunyi. She reported that she found her brother dead in his apartment when she came home after classes. 

 

Officers Im and Jeon examined the victim’s body. Officers Jung interviews Ms. Choi while Officer Lee interviews the neighbors. Officer Han examined the scene of the crime for any traces of magic. 

 

The victim is identified as Choi Hyungsoo age 25, the owner of the apartment and Choi Hyunyi’s older brother. The victim is found lying face up in the hallway leading to his bedroom and his limbs straightened out exactly like the previous victims. The victim was stabbed in the heart with a kitchen knife, the wound is 4-4.5 inches deep. There is no blood on the floor, however, similar to the previous cases, luminol examination reveals that the blood underneath the body was cleaned up. The blood splatters suggest that the victim was stabbed from the front and fell on his face. A pentagram was carved on the victim’s stomach. There were no other wounds on his body. 

 

Officer Han’s examination revealed that the victim did not have any magical abilities. Further examination of the house revealed no traces of magic. It looked like no one was here. All the technology in the house was shut down for 5 minutes at 9:35 am, suggesting that the victim was killed during that time. The CCTVs in the building were frozen for 15 minutes starting from 9:30 am to 9:45 am. The perpetrator must have entered the building during this time. The CCTV in the elevator shows a man leaving the 25th floor at 9:50 am. The man was dressed like an electrician and had his face covered. The investigation could not find anything more. 

 

Officer Lee did not find anything conclusive from the neighbors. Choi only had one neighbor who was not home at the time of investigation. The neighbor has been called in for an interview. 

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Choi Hyunyi Age 20 Choi Hyunsoo’s sister**

 

**Date of Interview: November 04 2018**

**Time of Interview: 06:45 pm**

**Length of Interview: 42 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 06:55 pm**

 

**Jung:** We understand if you’re not ready to talk about your brother. You’ll just need to answer a few questions. 

 

**Choi:** I’m fine, you can ask me anything. 

 

**Lee:** How was your relationship with your brother?

 

**Choi:** I hate him, hated I guess. 

 

**Lee:** Why? You were living with him. 

 

**Choi:** Not like I had a choice. 

 

**Jung:** No choice?

 

**Choi:** My dad wanted me to go to London for university but I wanted to stay here and as a compromise, I had to stay with my brother. 

 

**Lee:** So your relationship with your father isn’t too good either. 

 

**Choi:** Yeah no, once I get my degree I’m out. I’m just taking advantage of the fact that my family is rich, otherwise I would have left as soon as I hit 18. 

 

**Jung:** We’re sorry to hear that. 

 

**Choi:** No need. I’m over it. 

 

**Jung:** Can you tell us how your brother was? Like his friends, his habits?

 

**Choi:** He almost never came home at night, most of the time he came home in the mornings which worked out perfectly for the both of us cause we didn’t see each other at all. 

 

**Lee:** Where did he go then?

 

**Choi:** Clubs, bars. I can tell you that he was out drinking yesterday night. He goes out drinking and stays with a girl or his friends or sometimes even at the bar. I’ve heard him coming in at 4 am once, drunk out of his mind. 

 

**Jung:** So he had a lot of friends?

 

**Choi:** If you could call them friends. It was mostly people he could get drunk with. I don’t think he has any real friends especially with a personality like his.  

 

**Jung:** What kind of personality did he have?

 

**Choi:** He’s arrogant and rude. Just because our parents are rich and own a company he thinks he owns the world. He has thrown money at every problem he ever faced and my dad does nothing but encourage him. He thought that the world was at his feet just because he has money. 

 

**Lee:** Does he help out at your father’s company? Or is the money all your father’s?

 

**Choi:** He goes into office sometimes, like once a week but he’s there for barely an hour. At least that’s what I’ve heard. 

 

**Lee:** So it’s safe to assume that he has a lot of enemies?

 

**Choi:** I don’t know everything that happened in his life, in fact I might be the person who knows the least. 

 

**Jung:** You two lived together. 

 

**Choi:** Yeah but as I said, he got home in mornings and was already out drinking by the time I came home. 

 

**Lee:** Has anything happened in the past that would warrant him having any enemies?

 

**Choi:** I mean the fact that he’s the heir of Choi Enterprise already puts a red target on his back. 

 

**Lee:** Any specific events?

 

**Choi:** I’m sure you’ve looked at his criminal record, it must be full with all the shit he did when he was younger. 

 

**Jung:** His criminal record is empty. 

 

**Choi:** Of course, god what did I expect from father dearest. Ok here’s what I know, when I was 13 he was out drinking and there was a pretty big accident. He crashed into a convenience store and two people inside died. Even if it’s erased from police record, I’m sure there are newspaper articles lying around.

 

**Lee:** Are you saying your father paid off officers to erase it?

 

**Choi:** That’s probably what happened, knowing my dad. 

 

**Jung:** Do you remember anything else about it?

 

**Choi:** It was a family owned store and only one member of the family survived because he was at school, my dad paid him to not press charges. What was his name? Park Jaehyuk? Park Jaemin?

 

**Lee:** Park Jaehyung?

 

**Choi:** Yes that’s him. I don’t remember seeing him, I only read about it in the newspaper. 

 

**Jung:** Thank you Ms. Choi, you’ve been of great help.  

 

**Excerpt end 07:28 pm**

 

**Conversation between the Unit after Choi Hyunyi’s interview**

 

**Lee:** This is all too perfect, it’s him Sir. There’s no one else. 

 

**Jeon:** It adds up too perfectly don’t you think? Every victim is connected to one of them, it feels like someone is framing them. 

 

**Jung:** But you also can’t ignore the fact that all of them are connected to at least one of the victims and not in a good way. 

 

**Han:** They all have pretty solid alibies, not to mention the fact there wasn’t a single magical trace that went back to them. I’m with Jeon here. 

 

**Im:** Remember officers, we have to look at this objectively. Lee, Jung, when your interview Park don’t leave any stone unturned. If he’s guilty sooner or later he will crack. 

 

**Lee, Jung:** Yes sir!

 

**Excerpt from the Interview of Park Jaehyung Age 26 Choi Hyunsoo’s victim**

 

**Date of Interview: November 04 2018**

**Time of Interview: 08:05 pm**

**Length of Interview: 62 minutes**

**Officers Conducting the Interview: Officer Lee Hyungjoon, Officer Jung Misun**

 

**Excerpt start 08:10 pm**

 

**Lee:** I’m sure you know why you’re here Mr. Park?

 

**Park:** Let me guess someone got killed and they have the pentagram carved on their stomach and they’re somehow connected to me. 

 

**Lee:** This is not the time to get smart Park. 

 

**(Jung puts her hand on Lee’s arm to calm him down. Park smiles.)**

 

**Lee:** Sorry, but yes. Choi Hyunsoo’s body was discovered in his apartment by his sister this morning. We think he was murdered this morning. 

 

**Park:** Phew you guys are quick. Dude was discovered today and you’ve called me in already. 

 

**Jung:** So you know who he is?

 

**Park:** Who doesn’t? Dude’s been on magazine covers and he’s all news channels talk about these days. What with him taking over Choi Enterprise. 

 

**Lee:** We’re talking about something else here Mr. Park. 

 

**Park:** What, him killing all of my family? Yeah you could say that I’m familiar with him. 

 

**(Jung and Lee look at each other)**

 

**Jung:** Do you mind telling us what happened?

 

**Park:** Not like I have a choice now do I? Let’s see. I was 19 sitting in lecture, when I got a call from you guys saying there was an accident and my whole family was in the hospital. I reach the hospital just in time to see my sister take her last breath and my parents already dead. Choi, the father, took me aside and offered me $60k and asked me not to press charges and I accepted. So yeah, nothing much. 

 

**Lee:** Did you meet up with Choi Hyunsoo after the accident?

 

**Park:** Yeah I saw him sitting in the hallway and punched that son of a bitch. 

 

**Jung:** He was at the hospital?

 

**Park:** Yeah he broke his arm or whatever. And then I broke his nose. 

 

**Lee:** Mr. Choi offered you money in the hospital itself?

 

**Park:** Yeah imagine that. 

 

**(Park laughs)**

 

**Park:** You find out your whole fucking family is dead because some rich brat was day drinking and then his dad pays you $20k per family member dead. Can you believe he actually said that? To my face! God I wanted to punch him so bad. 

 

**Jung:** Were you not in a good financial place that you took the money?

 

**Park:** I initially rejected him, I would have been pretty stupid to say yes after he put a price on my family’s head. I was also going to press charges. 

 

**Jung:** What happened?

 

**Park:** I couldn’t find a lawyer to represent me. You would have thought that lawyers would be lining up to go against Choi or there would be at least media coverage but that’s money. There wasn’t a single lawyer willing to go against them and there was only one single newspaper article on fucking page five. I knew then that I couldn’t do anything to make Choi pay so I took the money, paid my tuition and opened up the store. 

 

**Lee:** So you didn’t see Hyunsoo again?

 

**Park:** I saw him again. Just once. When I went to take the money. God I almost punched him again. 

 

**Jung:** Why?

 

**Park:** He didn’t apologize even once. Do you know that? The word sorry didn’t come out of his mouth at all. He didn’t apologize for killing my mom, my dad or my sister. Do you know how vile you have to be to once apologize fucking one time for killing someone? God I bump into someone I say sorry like three times and this person did not utter the word sorry. Not even as a courtesy thing. 

 

**Jung:** We’re so sorry to hear that Mr. Park. Did he say anything else though?

 

**(Park laughes)**

 

**Park:** Yeah, he asked me what I was going to do with the money. He also told me and I’m quoting him word for word here  − “This is the only time you’ll be holding this much money. Enjoy it.”. I would rather be living in the street and have my family by my side than have that much money. God thinking about him makes me so angry. 

 

**Lee:** You said something about making him pay?

 

**Park:** Of course? This man’s son killed my whole family. Why? Because he didn’t have the common sense to get a driver after drinking at 4 in the afternoon. Tell me you wouldn’t want him to pay. Every time either of them came on TV I was filled with so much anger. Sungjin keeps telling me to try to let go at least for my own sake but I can’t, won’t let go. That family took away everything in my life I’m not gonna forgive them anytime soon, dead or not. 

 

**Jung:** You understand that you’re not making this easier for yourself. 

 

**Park:** Yeah I know and I don’t really care. I’ve been keeping tabs on both father and son for seven years. After collecting dirt on them for seven years do you think I’ll ruin it all by killing Hyunsoo? As if. 

 

**Lee:** Dirt? What do you have?

 

**Park:** Oh nothing big, just evidence of embezzlement and covering up deaths of employees on company property. 

 

**Jung:** How did you have the time? Or the ability?

 

**Park:** Magic. Also I had a bit of help. Don’t ask me who because you’ll know in a few days. 

 

**Lee:** Few days?

 

**Park:** Well now that Hyunsoo’s dead there’s no point in hiding their dirty laundry, I’ll be giving all the evidence I collected over the years to a reporter friend I have. 

 

**Jung:** Is there any chance that you can give it to us?

 

**Lee:** It’ll get discovered anyways, just that it’ll make our life easier. 

 

**Park:** Yeah why not. I was already gonna do it but nice of you to ask. 

 

**Lee:** Thank you so much. Don’t this we’re gonna go easier on you or your coven though. 

 

**Park:** Oh I wouldn’t imagine it for the world. 

 

**Jung:** Now where were you this morning?

 

**Park:** I was at the store with the rest of my coven and Soojin-noona. It’s inventory day. 

 

**Lee:** Is there anything that can prove this? Not the rest of the coven’s word. We need something concrete. 

 

**Park:** There’s CCTV footage in the store and outside the store as well. You can check that. 

 

**Jung:** How is your relationship with the rest of the coven? How did you meet?

 

**Park:** I met Sungjin in school, at that time it was just him, Brian, and Soojin-noona. We met in an English class and I tutored him. After that Sungjin met Dowoon, which I’m sure he told you. Wonpil was the last to join us, I met him at a coffee shop. 

 

**Jung:** Are you close to Mr. Kim?

 

**Park:** I mean yeah? He’s my boyfriend?

 

**Lee:** You didn’t tell us this. 

 

**Park:** Are you telling me you didn’t know? You’ve been following  − I’m sorry  −  keeping an eye on us for weeks. How did you not figure out we’re dating? Are you sure you’re detectives?

 

**Lee:** Mr. Park please refrain from insulting our abilities. 

 

**Park:** I’m just saying. You must be oblivious if you didn’t know. It’s not like we tried to hide it. 

 

**Jung:** Going back to the matter at hand, so you trust your coven?

 

**Park:** Yes, I trust them with my life. 

 

**Excerpt end 09:02 pm**

 

**Conclusion:**

 

With the murder of Choi Hyunsoo, a high profile public figure there is even more pressure on Unit 906 and Precinct 08 to solve the murders. We will be looking over all the cases and re-examining all the CCTV and black box footage to retrace the perpetrator's steps.  

 

The public alert has made the residents more alert of their surroundings and the streets are empty at night making it easy for Precinct 08 to investigate further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back after so long.. sorry for taking so long but i lost inspiration to write after nye but dont worry im back and gonna finish this real soon!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jimin and Baek Yerin discuss the famous Pentagram Killer in their acclaimed podcast "What time is it? Murder time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of murder, bullying

**“What time is it? Murder Time!” Podcast Episode 235**

**Hosted by: Park Jimin and Baek Yerin**

**Posted on: 20 November 2018**

 

**Park:** Hello and welcome to What time is it?

 

**Baek:** Murder Time!

 

**Park:** A true crime podcast hosted by Baek Yerin

 

**Baek:** and Park Jimin! This week has been an exciting week for any true crime fan who has been keeping up with the murders that were happening right here in Seoul. 

 

**Park:** I know I shouldn’t say this but it’s been quite an experience living in the area where the murders took place. I didn’t leave my house at all. 

 

**Baek:** Me too, my roommate and I called each other every time either of us went out and sent constant updates. I also kept texting Jimin every time I even stepped out of the house. 

 

**Park:** Our text history these days is just “Hey I’m leaving” or “Hey I just got home.”.

 

**Baek:** I know right? I was scared shitless every time I heard anything in the house. I mean most of the time it was Butter but still. I can’t imagine what it was like living alone. 

 

**Park:** Oh all my lights are on, even right now and I updated my security. I even got the protection charms. It’s been a really terrifying month and now it’s finally over. 

 

**Baek:** Yes! The Pentagram Killer was finally caught! We actually got together and watched the whole trial. He was so hysterical and couldn't believe he had been caught. The way he screamed at the judge was just what the fuck?

 

**Park:** Right? He denied it to the end. But I’m glad he’s behind bars. The police finally released the info yesterday so we stayed up the whole night putting everything together into a nice timeline and rushed to record. We already have the next week’s episode recorded so don’t worry about your usual dose of us. Now, do you want to start or..?

 

**Baek:** Yeah you can start. But just so everyone knows, this is the only case we’ll be discussing today and whatever we have is from the court transcript, the news and the police reports that have been released. We don’t know anymore than you, even though we do know people affected by it. 

 

**Park:** I mean even if we did know stuff because of our friends we’re not going to say anything. Privacy and all. But yes we haven’t talked to our friends about the case at all, partly because everyone keeps asking them and also because it’s their fucking privacy. We trust them that whatever they told the police and the court is the truth. They’re one of the best people we know and I’m just so sad that this happened to them. 

 

**Baek:** They really didn’t deserve everyone poking their noses into their business. Also last thing before we start, we obviously asked for their permission to do this episode and everything we’ll discuss is only regarding the case and nothing else.  

 

**Park:** Yes and again everything we know is based on public information, even their names but we ask you to give them the little privacy they still have. Now let’s get into it. 

 

**Advertisement**

 

**Park:** On October 10, the body of 25-year-old Park Soomin was found in the house owned by the group we will refer to as the coven. The members of the coven were out on a camping trip and they came back as soon as their security alerted them to a break in. Once they arrived home, they found the body of Park Soomin in their living room. She was lying down on her back, arms by her sides. Once they discovered her body, they immediately called the authorities. 

 

**Baek:** God can you imagine coming home from a fucking camping trip and finding a body in your living room?

 

**Park:** I would faint right on the spot. And have nightmares for years. 

 

**Baek:** I would just move. The next day I’m at the real-estate people’s office and selling the house. 

 

**Park:** But wouldn’t the police need it for evidence and stuff? And who in their right mind would buy a house where there was possibly a murder?!

 

**Baek:** Ok fair. Then I would just board up the room and never step foot in it ever again. Then I'd wait a few years and sell it. 

 

**Park:** We should conduct a seance to see if anyone’s died in our houses.

 

**Baek:** Someone did die in mine but it was like 50 years ago and they died in their sleep. Yes, I did my research before buying the house. I’m not about to be the next white person in a horror movie. 

 

**Park:** You’re making me want to research my house.

 

**Baek:** You’ve never done it? God I thought I was friends with a sensible person. Guess not.

 

**Park:** Shut up! I’ll do it and tell you my findings next episode. Back to the case, the police examined the body and found a pentagram carved on her stomach and stab wounds in her chest. They examined the house and the body and found out that she wasn’t killed in that house. She was killed somewhere else and moved into their house. The reason she was found in their house is unknown but many believe that the coven was framed. Now of course we know they were framed. 

 

**Park:** More on the victim, Park Soomin was a loud, opinionated girl who was also superficial. According to the neighbors she was anti-supernatural and didn’t hide it. 

 

**Baek:** Isn’t that neighborhood famously supernatural? Why did she even live there?

 

**Park:** I have no idea. 

 

**Baek:** That’s why you have to do your homework before moving somewhere. 

 

**Park:** The neighbors weren’t that fond of her and she wasn’t fond of them either. Do you want me to say how she was killed or all the other victims first?

 

**Baek:** Let’s do victim and how they were killed. Gives us an idea of how the killer operated. 

 

**Park:** Ok. So the killer is Kim Seungsoo, Park Soomin’s neighbor. Kim Seungsoo is 26 and worked as a finance consultant. Reports say that Park Soomin went to his house at around 9 pm to return a misdelivered package that was his. He invited her in and propositioned her and when she refused he killed her. He stabbed her five times in the chest with a kitchen knife. When he realized what he had done, he quickly thought of an escape plan and remembered the neighbors were out on a camping trip. He cleaned her dead body and dragged it to the coven’s place. Of course he didn’t know about the protection charms. 

 

**Baek:** But how did the police not realize it was him? It sounds so clear cut. 

 

**Park:** There were no cars facing the path and the one that was, the owner was out of the country so they couldn’t examine the black box until they were back. This black box was the key to capturing him. 

 

**Baek:** Why would he even frame the coven? They didn’t do anything to him at all. God he sounds like an anti-supernatural dick(can i say this). 

 

**Park:** He is, I mean we both saw the trial. He was insufferable.

 

**Baek:** I’m so glad he’s been caught. 

 

**Park:** Now onto the next victim. On 15 October exactly five days after the first murder, 32-year-old office worker Park Siwoo’s wife finds him dead in the living room of their house in the morning. Police reports say that he was found in the same position as Park Soomin and had the exact same pentagram carved into his stomach. This is the only thing that connects the two victims. Or so the police believed.   

 

**Baek:** Ohhh

 

**Park:** They went to the same high school and were both active as alumni.

 

**Baek:** So they were friends.

 

**Park:** More like acquaintances, but sure. The autopsy reports also showed a high percentage of alcohol in his bloodstream but it was confirmed that he died of the stab wounds in his chest. Just like Park Soomin. Further examination of the house revealed that Park Siwoo was killed in his living room but the perp had cleaned up after himself. There were no signs of forced entry into the house and CCTV footage didn’t show anything except a dark figure exiting the house. 

 

**Baek:** It was the neighbor’s CCTV wasn’t it. Kim had managed to disable all the CCTVs in Park’s house. 

 

**Park:** Yep. The police tried their best to follow that dark figure but lost him. He was seen leaving the house at 2:55 am. And the black-box from the car saw Kim entering his house at 3:25 am. It takes about 30 mins to walk from Park’s house to Kim’s house. So you do the math. 

 

**Baek:** That’s horrible ohmygod. I just realized we must have walked past him before. 

 

**Park:** I know right? That’s the most terrifying thing about murder in your neighborhood. You might have walked past them or worse, know them. Ugh. 

 

**Park:** Anyways, it is theorized that Kim left his house, entered Park’s house by the back door and waited in the living room until Park came home at 2:30 am, stabbed him, cleaned him up and left by the backdoor and walked back home. This was just a theory until the most incriminating evidence was found. The rag he used to clean up Park’s blood was found in his home. Along with some other rags, but we'll get to that.

 

**Baek:** We still don’t know why he would kill Park but seeing how everyone reacted to Park’s death, it’s safe to say he wasn’t a good person. 

 

**Park:** He really wasn’t. Reports say that he often bullied his juniors at the workplace and even permanently injured one of the workers who was then forced to quit. The most surprising part about this is that the worker who was forced to quit is a member of the coven. We theorized that he picked someone who the coven member may have a grudge on so he can easily frame them.  

 

**Baek:** We know the coven member and can safely say that he would never do such a thing. 

 

**Park:** I really don’t know why he would even frame them. It’s not like they don’t have enough on their plates to deal with. 

 

**Baek:** Right? 

 

**Park:** The third victim was found on 21 October. 27-year-old Lee Sihyun is found right outside her apartment door by her roommate Lee Dahee at 9:45 pm. She was stabbed in her heart and also had the same pentagram carved on her stomach. The weirdest thing is that this was the most violent scene. There were blood splatters on the door but the floor was squeaky clean. 

 

**Baek:** Kim’s really making the effort to clean up after himself huh.

 

**Park:** Looks like it. The building was old and the roof was easily accessible. So Kim could have easily gotten in and out of the building. None of the CCTVs were working but again a CCTV from a nearby corner store proved that Kim was in the area during the time of the murder. 

 

**Baek:** This just shows that we need to update our security systems or at least make sure that they actually work. 

 

**Park:** In a country like this? I’m surprised we don’t have motion-activated cameras as CCTVs. 

 

**Baek:** We should pitch that somewhere. 

 

**Park:** What, like they don’t exist?

 

**Baek:** Ok yeah nevermind. Back to Kim - I’m guessing they found Lee Sihyun’s blood on one of the rags. 

 

**Park:** Of course. Honestly, he should have disposed them but he kept all of them. 

 

**Baek:** It’s like his own personal killing museum ugh. 

 

**Park:** Ewwwww. 

 

**Park:** Police theorized that he got in and left through the roof since they only found him entering the area and not him leaving. Now onto the victim herself. She was working in a cafe and living with her best friend. Her friend Lee Dahee’s testimony shows that Sihyun was responsible for a classmate’s suicide a few years back, which leads us to another suspect which is, of course, a member of the coven. The classmate was a coven member’s sister.

 

**Baek:** Oh my god. That’s horrible. I don’t like to speak ill of the dead but seriously what was wrong with that girl. 

 

**Park:** If you’ve been following us for a while you know that we don’t like bullying of any kind. 

 

**Baek:** Unless it’s friendly bullying. Then we support it wholeheartedly.  

 

**Park:** This further proves our theory that Kim was out to frame the coven even though we don’t know why.

 

**Baek:** Wait you didn’t say the connection between Lee Sihyun and Park Soomin. 

 

**Park:** Oh yeah, turns out that they used to work together in the same store like two years ago. There’s not much information about their relationship but seeing their personalities either they were best friends or worst enemies. 

 

**Park:** Which brings us to the fourth murder. On 26 October, the police received a complaint about a horrible stench coming from Park Sungjoon’s home. Police received no response when they knocked and when they looked in through the window they found Park Sungjoon lying in the middle of the room laid out like the previous victims. They quickly got a warrant and examined the crime scene. 

 

**Baek:** How long must he have been dead that there was a smell that was that bad?

 

**Park:** Autopsy reports showed that Park Sungjoon had been dead for at least 48 hours, and again he had the same pentagram carved on his stomach. From the state of his home you could tell that he didn’t live a good life. And from the neighbors’ reports he had a drinking and gambling problem. 

 

**Baek:** What about his kids? He must have had someone.

 

**Park:** That’s where it gets weird. His son is the leader of the coven and they have a bad relationship. According to his testimony, Park wasn’t a good father and they haven’t been in contact for over 10 years. 

 

**Baek:** What is Kim’s deal? Like he’s just not letting up is he?

 

**Park:** He really isn’t. And guess what? Park Sungjoon and Park Soomin used to frequent the same casino. We don’t know if they knew each other but it wasn’t a popular place and they only had a small pool of customers. Again we don’t know their relationship but there’s a possibility that they were aware of each other. 

 

**Baek:** You know what’s weird? There hasn’t been any magic involved in any of the murders, hell even the victims are non-magic. And there was zero trace of magic on any of the crime scenes. If the coven really was the killers, there should be at least some kind of magic left behind. 

 

**Park:** Exactly but our next victim was a witch. 24-year-old Jung Eunae was found dead in her apartment kitchen by her boyfriend who lived with her. She was an elemental witch. They were together for six months and just had celebrated their 6 month anniversary a week before her death. 

 

**Baek:** Poor guy. 

 

**Park:** Yeah well Jung wasn’t a sweet little girl. Classmates and co-workers alike found her bitchy and controlling, their words not mine. She was even accused of stealing her ex-boyfriend’s magic but there’s no solid proof. 

 

**Baek:** Let me guess, the ex is in the coven.

 

**Park:** Ding-ding-ding. Kim really picked his victims really carefully. 

 

**Baek:** But she was a witch right? Wouldn’t there be more clues in her place?

 

**Park:** Kim must have been real careful since there was not thing out of the ordinary in that apartment. The blood was all cleaned up and there wasn’t a foreign presence detected by the magic at all. 

 

**Baek:** That really is weird. I need to know how he did that. 

 

**Park:** You and me both. 

 

**Park:** Another surprising or maybe not surprising thing is that Jung Eunae and Park Soomin used to be roommates in college. 

 

**Baek:** You know what? What if they were in a cult or something. They all knew Park Soomin but none of the other victims. There has got be another thing connecting them. Next thing you’ll tell me is that the last victim was Park Soomin’s ex. 

 

**Park:** Not ex but her current boyfriend. 

 

**Baek:** You’re kidding! No!

 

**Park:** Yeah! Maybe your cult theory isn’t that far off. 

 

**Baek:** I really want to know if they knew each other or not. 

 

**Park:** Since we’re on to the next victim--

 

**Baek:** Wait how was Kim discovered to be near the crime scene? I mean other than the bloody rag? 

 

**Park:** Oh yeah! Kim was actually in the apartment building that night. He claims that he came to a friend’s house but when the friend was asked, she said that she moved a month ago and that Kim knew about it. And CCTV showed that he was in the building for close to an hour. What was he doing there for so long?

 

**Baek:** Wow. He showed the screenshots of that convo during the trial but like what does that even prove? That you’re a terrible friend?

 

**Park:** I know right? Especially if you’re close enough to drop by unexpectedly. 

 

**Park:** Now the last victim is the most prominent figure in this disturbing lineup. He’s the Choi group’s 25-year-old heir, Choi Hyunsoo. His sister discovered him dead in their living room when she came home after her classes. The police moved quick and examined the crime scene. Again nothing was out of the ordinary except for the fact that our culprit was lurking around the lobby at the same time the murder was theorized to have taken place. 

 

**Baek:** Seriously Kim? It’s like he got lazy. I feel a little sorry for Choi. His girlfriend died like a month ago and then he gets murdered by his girlfriend’s murderer. Was this some complicated revenge murder? Soomin rejects Kim and he kills her as well as her-- I guess friends? Before ending the killing spree with her boyfriend. 

 

**Park:** We don’t know if this was the last murder he had planned. It’s lucky that the neighbor came back right in time or else who knows what would have happened?

 

**Baek:** Exactly. Thank you neighbor. Oh what about the coven? They must be connected to Choi in some way?

 

**Park:** Surprisingly there wasn’t really anything? Nothing in the reports anyway. People have a strong suspicion that one of the coven members was a victim of Choi’s drunk driving cases. 

 

**Baek:** I almost forgot about that. Rich kids and their even richer dads. Doing everything and anything they want and facing zero consequences.

 

**Park:** They’re really insufferable. I mean no offense, there are good rich kids out there but we see more spoiled rich kids than good ones so..

 

**Baek:** I don’t think we hurt their feelings. If we did just donate some money. Instant relief for your guilty conscience. 

 

**Park:** So that’s all the victims. 

 

**Baek:** Wait we should talk about how he got caught. 

 

**Park:** Go ahead. 

 

**Baek:** It’s not that exciting, one of the coven members said something that tipped the police off. He mentioned seeing Kim coming home late the night that Choi was murdered and snooping around their house. I don’t know how the neighborhood police didn’t see him but honestly I’m just surprised at the sheer audacity Kim has shown throughout the whole trial. 

 

**Park:** He has denied every murder except that of Park Soomin and even then he seems almost proud of it. It’s sick.

 

**Baek:** I’m so glad that he was caught. The police questioned him again and further examined his alibis and found some gaping holes. After that it’s quite simple, they searched his house, found the bloody rags in his kitchen drawer-- which I don’t even want to think about just the hygiene ugh-- 

 

**Park:**  At least we know not to eat at his place.

 

**Baek:** Haha funny. He of course denied everything but the evidence was right there. Moreover, his kitchen knife was the exact same size at the stab wounds. And yeah a lot of people own that kind of knife but pair it with the bloody rags and weak alibis? It’s obvious that he’s the murderer. 

 

**Park:** The court sentenced him to six life sentences and he has to serve ten years before he’s even eligible for parole. 

 

**Baek:** Good, let him rot in jail. 

 

**Park:** I hope all the victims’ families are okay. I’m glad the victims got the justice they deserved however bad they were. Hope they rest easy. 

 

**Baek:** It’s now time for us to say one good thing that happened this week. Just so we don’t get nightmares from always talking about serial killers. 

 

**Park:** My good thing is that the Pentagram Killer was caught. Our friends have really suffered because of him and I’m happy that he got what he deserved. 

 

**Baek:** They really did. Another thing, we didn’t mention their names for a reason and if you could just leave them alone to heal that would be the best. 

 

**Park:** Yes, please give them time to recover from this terrible ordeal. You didn’t say your happy thing. 

 

**Baek:** My happy thing is also Kim getting caught but one more thing. I finally watched the series everyone was recommending to me and I am in love. Everything about it from the cast to the lighting is spectacular. Everyone please watch it if you have the time. It’s on Netflix and it’s called One Day at a Time. I’m telling you, you won’t regret it. 

 

**Park:** Someone had told me to watch it. Now I have to watch it!

 

**Baek:** Yes! I’m willing to watch it with you from the start. 

 

**Park:** Tomorrow sound good?

 

**Baek:** Yeah of course and there’s Kevin telling us to end it before we tell you our addresses. This has been Baek Yerin 

 

**Park:** And Park Jimin

 

**Together:** with “Murder Time”!

 

**Baek:** Good night!

 

**Park:** Or good morning, you know what just have a good rest of the day!

 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end!! tell me if u liked this chapter and ur theory if u have any lmao  
> also the podcast was based on the podcast My Favorite Murder i love both the hosts and their dynamics so much if u like true crime i recommend listening to it 
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the murders happened -a step by step process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of stabbing and murder

Kim Seungsoo looked outside, noting the safest way to his neighbour’s house without being detected by cameras. He waited hours till everyone was asleep and he wasn’t going to get caught now. He walked back into the kitchen and observed the limp body of Park Soomin. She was already starting to smell.

 

He didn’t mean to kill her really, but he was just so angry at her for rejecting him. He knew she liked him or else why would she come over so many times to complain about her boyfriend. There was a spark there and he was finally ready to fan it into a fire but she had to go reject him when he was holding a knife. His luck was the worst. He took a bite out of the strawberry he was cutting up. Now he only had one usable kitchen knife left. Maybe if he bleached the bloody one he could use it again.

 

He looked at his bloody hands and the bloody kitchen floor, the blood on his hands was now dry. During the time he was waiting for everyone to sleep he carved a pentagram on her stomach. Hopefully, the police would think those witches killed her in a sacrifice or something. It wouldn’t be a bad thing if they had to move then the properties prices would go up and he could finally sell his parent’s house. The pool of blood on the floor was starting to dry and he debated if he should clean up now or later. Blood doesn’t stain on tiles right? Later is good, he decided and cut open the garbage bags so he could move her body and not get blood all over his carpet. God that would be a nightmare to clean.

 

After typing Park Soomin up in plastic he carried her like you would carry a sack and left the house. There was no moon and the street lamps were dim, hiding him in the darkness. He silently moved, wishing he had magic so he could just use it to make himself invisible. Magic users really had everything. Once he got to his neighbour’s house it was easy, he picked the lock and slipped inside. He carefully put the body down and removed all the plastic covering her, making sure to arrange her in a way that it looked like she was killed here. Once he thought everything was good he left the house, silently thanking the neighbors for not having a security system. He failed to notice the glowing rock in the middle of the living room, the rock turning red once he entered the room.

 

Kim Seungsoo went back to his house and cleaned up the kitchen and then himself. He burned the plastic in his fireplace and went to sleep, the fact that he killed a person was already out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

When they had made the plan Kang Younghyun didn’t think it would be this easy to break into someone’s house. The fact that they had magic on their side wasn’t a factor at all. Maybe some. They had decided to use as little magic as possible when they left so it wouldn’t be hard to erase any traces they left behind. Dowoon’s charm may or may not work, they’ll find out tomorrow.

 

For this plan to work, they had decided to only send Younghyun and Jae. As little people as possible the better. Jae had connections that made sure that the security cameras in and around the house were faulty or rather made faulty hours before. They slipped inside through the living room window and waited. And waited. Maybe he wasn’t coming home this time. He did have a tendency to fall asleep in bars. Jae was falling asleep beside him but Younghyun couldn’t bring himself to relax.

 

He had agreed to this plan specifically because Sungjin had agreed. The idea of taking revenge sounded good in theory but now that he was executing it, maybe it wasn’t as good as Jae and Wonpil had made it sound like.

 

“Let’s just go.” He whispered to Jae, shaking him awake.

 

Jae almost fell from where he was leaning against the wall “What? Bri! We’re already here, don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now.”

 

“So what if I am?” Younghyun was almost shaking, why did he think it was a good idea. He probably doesn’t even remember me.

 

“He fucked up your leg and arm. Not to mention the mental trauma he made you go through”

 

Just then the door opened and in stumbled Park Siwoo, looking like he did all those years ago. He hadn’t changed a bit. Jae positioned himself near the stairs so he couldn’t go up but there wasn’t a need. Park Siwoo was already moving towards the couches to crash there. He stumbled into the furniture, making noise in the process and Younghyun and Jae looked at each other, worried.

 

They both looked upstairs waiting for his wife to wake up but nothing happened except Park Siwoo knocking into another piece of furniture on the way to the couch. It seemed as though it was a regular occurrence.

 

Looking at the face that was the reason his life was like that Younghyun remembered why he agreed to the plan. The hatred he felt for this man was indescribable. What he wouldn’t give to go back in time and land a solid punch before he “quit”. With that exact thought in mind, he walked the few steps and punched Park Siwoo in the face. That felt good.

 

“Kang? What the fuck are you doing in my house? Finally asking for forgiveness?” Park Siwoo slurred out his words. What? Ask him for forgiveness? For what?

 

“It should be you asking for forgiveness not me.” Younghyun hissed out, grabbing him by the collar.

 

Park just smiled drunkenly “You cost me a promotion because you snitched. It took me years before I was even considered for another. Whose dick did you suck to do that-” The breath was knocked out of him as Younghyun stabbed him right in the heart. Younghyun stabbed him again and let the body fall, staring at the lifeless eyes of the man who tormented him for months.

 

Jae was already there, flicking open his knife and lifting Park Siwoo’s shirt so he can start carving a pentagram. “How’d that feel? It must have felt good getting revenge. And to think you were chickening out just now. Now straighten his legs.” Once Jae was done carving, Younghyun levitated the body so Jae could clean up all the blood on the floor. He placed the bloody rag into a ziplock bag while Younghyun used Dowoon’s latest invention to erase any traces of their magic and they were off.

 

Younghyun used the back door, making sure that the neighbour’s camera could see him and jumped the fence while Jae took the route not covered by any cameras, not even the neighbors. The rest of them were waiting at the house. They discussed the police interrogation and what they were going to say. The whole time Younghyun could only think about Park Siwoo’s lifeless eyes.

 

Younghyun slipped into bed but spent the whole night awake. Even Sungjin’s breathing couldn’t lull him into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonpil, Dowoon and Jae were waiting on the roof, looking down at the entrance of the apartment building. Kim Seungsoo had just entered the building with a girl, Sungjin and Younghyun following behind. Wonpil looked at his watch, 8:50 pm. Lee Sihyun is supposed to be home soon.

 

Dowoon slapped his hand down. “Could you stop doing that? It’s making me nervous.”

 

“I’m just looking at the time!”

 

“Well stop that. I’m getting nervous” Dowoon once again slapped Wonpil's hand from where they were fidgeting with this watch.

 

“You’re not even the person stabbing her.”

 

“So? I’m not allowed to feel nervous? This is my first time coming with you.”

 

“News flash! It’s my first time as well. So I would appreciate if you didn’t distract me.”

 

“Distract you from what? Looking around this roof with-”

 

“Shut up guys she’s here” Jae spoke, turning to look at Wonpil. “You ready?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for this day for years. Let’s go.”

 

They quickly ran down the stairs, hoping to catch Lee Sihyun before she entered her apartment. None of them had any experience with picking locks and this was supposed to be a magic-free job. They reached the third floor and there she was putting in the code to enter.

 

“Lee Sihyun!” Wonpil shouted with rage in his voice. Jae followed behind while Dowoon stayed at the staircase to keep lookout and casting a silencing spell on the hallway so no one would hear them. Wonpil was a very emotional person after all. The building was so old that there was no functioning elevator, making their job much much easier.

 

Lee Sihyun turned out at the sound of her name, looking surprised at seeing Wonpil. She backed up against the door as Wonpil kept advancing, the knife in his hand. Words refused to come out of her mouth and even if they did she didn’t know what to say. Her mistakes were finally catching up to her. Dahee was right, she should have at least tried to be a better person.

 

Wonpil didn’t know what to do. Does he just kill her or does he ask her why she did what she did? Then he remembered what she said to his parents on the day of the funeral. “You daughter wasn’t that special you know. I’m just here because my parents made me. Well bye now.” He remembered the look on his mother’s face at those words and the rage took over.

 

She didn’t make a sound as Wonpil drove the knife into her chest. She laid lifeless on the floor as Wonpil cried, bloody hands covering his face. He cried for his sister, the woman who lived her hardest life in her youth all because of this one person. He cried for himself, the man who lost his sister, his best friend.

 

Jae gently moved him so he could start cleaning up while Dowoon came over to console Wonpil. Sungjin and Younghyun were keeping watch in his place as Wonpil’s soft sobs echoed in the stairwell. Once Jae was finished with the carving and cleaning up they left, going back the same way they came, through the roof.

 

Sungjin and Younghyun went back to the fifth floor where Kim Seungsoo was, sleeping on the stairs in a hazy trance. They had spelled him as he was kissing the girl in the hallway, making her confused and Seungsoo eager to leave. Kim Seungsoo left the girl in her doorway and walked to the stairwell where Sungjin and Younghyun were waiting, knocking him out as they waited for Wonpil to be done. They lifted the trance off him and left the building, invisible.

 

Kim Seungsoo woke up, wondering why he was on the stairs before chalking it off as drunken antics and left the building. He needed a warm bath.

 

* * *

 

Sungjin slipped into the house through the window, nose scrunching up at the foul stench. It would be harder for people to find him if his house smelled like that. He walked into the room to see his father passed out on the floor. He remembered the time his sister told him she ran into him at the riverside. He was drunk even then.

 

Younghyun and Jae followed behind, stepping over all the trash and soju bottles covering the floor. They moved beside Sungjin who was standing over his father observing the still body.

 

“He wasn’t this bad when I ran away. Sure he was drunk half the time and hit us but he wasn’t ever this bad, passed out in his own vomit.” Sungjin said, his voice no louder than a whisper. Neither of them commented, seeing it best to let Sungjin speak. After all, he was the only person in the house who never spoke about his trauma. It’s the least they could do for him.

 

“You know before mom died he used to put me on his shoulders and ran around the house. I used to hold onto his ears and steer him around. Soojin-noona used to get so annoyed cause he never did that when he picked her up. It was our thing. Then mom died, he didn’t pick me up anymore.” Sungjin hadn’t moved his eyes from his father’s still form. Younghyun reached out and held his hand, Jae doing the same on the other side.

 

“I am glad I have good memories with him but why can’t I remember them? Why do I always remember him knocking over the chair or breaking glasses? I want to remember more than him putting me on his shoulders. I want to remember my mother. Why can’t I picture her? This man tainted my whole view on family and I don’t know what to do.” Sungjin was crying now, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

Jae reached out and rubbed his back not knowing how to console the strongest person he knows. “We’re your family now Sungjin. You took us in when we were down and helped us all heal. You’re the rock holding us all together and it’s not just the two of us. Wonpil and Dowoon would agree.”   

 

“Yeah and hyung if not for you I wouldn’t have known what to do when I quit my job. You were there for me every step of the way while I recovered. You’re our family and we are yours.” Younghyun said.

 

Sungjin wiped away his tears, mourning for the family he never had. He took the knife out of his pocket, holding it over his father. The man who was supposed to raise him, guide him, be his support but instead found his comfort at the bottom of a soju bottle.

 

“I should feel bad killing him while he’s down but I don’t. Looking back, maybe this is how he’s supposed to die.” With that he stood over his father and stabbed him right in the heart, letting go of all the attachments he held to this man.

 

He walked around the one bedroom house as Jae and Younghyun cleaned up, looking for anything that his father may have kept that reminded him of his family. But there was nothing. This was a man who had lost everything, living in an empty shell he called home. Sungjin walked into the bathroom and saw a photo of his mother taped on the mirror. She was laughing at a younger Soojin helping a younger version of him stand up. They looked like a happy family. He stood there staring at the remains of his happy childhood. So his father remembered who they were.

 

Younghyun called him out, they were finished with the clean up. Sungjin stared at the photo for another minute before tearing it off the mirror and folding it into his pocket. Someday he’ll show it to his family.

 

He rejoined Jae and Younghyun as they slipped out the window and into the dark streets. “I need a drink.”

 

* * *

 

Dowoon looked around the familiar living room, the sofa where he used to sit on and play video games, where he used to cuddle with her and watch cheesy rom coms. It was still the same sofa. She hadn’t change the apartment at all. Though there were other items that suggested that another person lived there. He peeked in the hallway where he knew she kept photos. All the photos of him were replaced by another guy who looked younger than him. So she had moved on. He wondered if she was stealing his magic as well. If she was, it wouldn’t be a problem for much longer.

 

Sungjin and Jae stayed in the living room as Dowoon recalled his longest relationship. It really was the longest relationship he had been in. He really spent two years of his life with her. He recalled the good times they had, she was his first love. Now he wonders if he’ll ever fall in love again. The door opened at that moment and he quickly spelled himself invisible, Sungjin and Jae doing the same.

 

The fingered the magic blocker he had in his pocket and followed Jung Eunae inside the kitchen. It better work or else she would feel his magic in a second. She had stolen it after all.

 

She was taking food out of the fridge when he called out her name for the first time in years. Jung Eunae turned around to see the empty air behind her and went back to her food. Dowoon remembered that he was still invisible and dropped the spell before calling her out again. She dropped the knife in shock as she looked at her ex-boyfriend.

 

“Dowoon? What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

 

“I used my magic. Remember the one you stole?” Dowoon snarked back, recalling the helplessness he felt when he realized what she was doing to him.

 

“I’m sure we can put the past behind us. Beside your magic wasn’t even that great, it didn’t make me stronger at all. You want to meet my new boyfriend? He doesn't have magic like you but he’s as cute as you.” Jung Eunae said this with the confidence of someone who’s used to getting her way.

 

“My magic isn’t that great? I have invented more charms and spells than you can imagine. I’ve published papers explaining them and you dare tell me it isn’t that great? It was you who’s at fault here. It was your magic that wasn’t strong enough to deal with mine. And you knew it. Isn’t that why you stole mine?” Dowoon was pacing in the kitchen, getting more and more agitated at the words coming out of his ex-girlfriend’s mouth. How dare she? What right did she have? What kind of hold does she have on him that he’s getting this angry at her words?

 

Eunae stood in his way, putting her hands on his shoulders and his hand immediately went into his pocket where the knife was hidden. “If that makes you feel better sure. But we both know who was the stronger one in our relationship.” God she was so patronizing. He wanted to stab her and that’s what he did.

 

He held her by her shoulders as the life went out of her eyes, her hands still on his shoulders. He laid her on the kitchen floor watching her bleed out before calling for Sungjin and Jae.

 

Dowoon took out a piece of paper that instructed the user on how to steal magic from someone as they were dying. He was in a dark place while waiting for this day. He looked back at Eunae’s dead body before deciding that no, he wasn’t going to be like her.

 

Once they were all done with the cleaning, he spelled the place and erased any traces of their magic before phasing them out the door. Another helpful spell he made, what does she know.

 

The three of them left the building, making sure they dropped their invisibility spell only when they were well away from the building. They met up with Wonpil and Younghyun at the park, where they were meeting more of their friends to celebrate Halloween.

 

Dowoon spent the night looking forward to new beginnings for the first time after saying goodbye to his first love.

 

* * *

 

Jae confidently walked into the building, resisting the urge to stop and admire the lobby of the high-class residence. So this is how the top one percent lives, he thought as he flashed his ID card to the security. With security so weak they let anyone in a worker’s jumpsuit in. Maybe their security wasn’t that bad since Choi Hyunsoo did require an electrician due to his faulty lights. But it didn’t matter now.

 

He pressed the button to the highest floor, thankful that at this timing no one was around. It was already hard enough making sure the plainclothes officers didn’t follow him everywhere he went, he doesn’t need more people seeing his face. He knocked on Choi Hyunsoo’s apartment door and waited, blood already rushing from what he was about to do. Finally getting revenge on his family’s murderer.

 

Choi Hyunsoo let him in, not even looking at his face, leading him into the living room. He made arrogant comments about his supposed job and even about the electricity the whole way. Yeah no one was about to miss him.

 

“So you should be able to do this in five minutes right? I have a guest coming in soon and I want you gone by then.” He said this all while typing away on his phone.

 

Jae knelt to open the toolbox he had borrowed from Dowoon, taking his time getting all the screwdrivers out. “Don’t worry sir, I’ll be done in just two minutes.”

 

“Thank god. I don’t need you dirtying my place.” Choi Hyunsoo had gotten worse, if it was even possible since he had last seen him. Jae took the knife and stood up, removing his hat.

 

“Why are you staring at me? I don’t pay you to stand around and look at my handsome face.”

 

Jae was getting angrier by the second. “You mean to tell me you don’t recognize me?”

 

Choi let his confusion show on his face. “Am I supposed to? Have we met before?”

 

“Seven years ago, you were eighteen and day-drinking. For some reason, you thought it would be a good idea to drive while you were shitfaced. You drove into a convenience store killing all the people inside. More specifically my family. Do you remember me now asshole?”

 

“Oh you’re the son, aren’t you? I remember! My dad gave you a shit load of money not to press charges, what did you do with that money? I imagine you went nuts and spent it all on some yacht. How are you?” Choi talked as if he was meeting an old friend and not someone whose family he had killed.

 

Jae took furious steps, standing nose to nose with Choi. “I paid for their funeral you fucker! I had to bury my parents and sister. Who the fuck buys a yacht? God you’re even worse than I remember.” Jae pressed the knife to Choi’s neck. “You didn’t even apologize for killing them, you bastard. If you apologize now I’ll think about sparing you.”

 

Choi’s eyes were frantic as he looked at the knife pressing against his skin. “What do you want? You want money? I’ll give you money. I’ll give you anything you want, please let me go.”

 

“I want you to apologize for killing my family!” Jae roared, Choi flinching at the sound.

 

He grew more panicky. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for killing your family. I am so sorry. Please let me go now.”

 

Jae pushed him back, walking away. Somehow the words he had wanted to hear for seven years felt so empty. Isn’t this what he wanted? Wasn’t this the purpose of this whole plan? To hear the words “I’m sorry” from Choi Hyunsoo’s mouth? Then why did he feel so empty?

 

He turned around to look at Choi and saw him standing there still shaken. He shook his head. It didn’t matter, he was here to take revenge and that was what he was going to do.

 

Jae lunged at Choi before he could even think about calling the police and stabbed him. Right in the heart that he didn’t deserve. He made sure he was dead before leaving him on the floor and taking a shrunken Younghyun and Dowoon out of his pocket.

 

“Did you really have to move that much hyung? Your pocket isn’t that comfortable you know.” Dowoon griped, helping Younghyun move the body so he could clean up. Jae didn’t reply, lost in his thoughts. He silently carved the pentagram on his stomach and made sure everything was in order. This was the last pentagram he would be carving. He didn’t know what to feel.

 

Dowoon and Younghyun shrunk back and Jae walked out of the apartment building, bumping into Kim Seungsoo loitering in the lobby.

 

* * *

 

Jae walked out of the police interview, still thinking about the past month. He had told the police about the neighbour being back so that they could check their car’s black box footage.

 

Wonpil and Dowoon had snuck into Kim Seungsoo’s house to plant the bloody rags and put back his knife. Did he really think that he could get away with framing them for murder? The charms on their house were stronger than that. If Kim had thought that they didn’t know who had placed Park Soomin’s body in their house, he's dumber than he looks.

 

When Jae suggested the plan to get revenge on their tormentors, not everyone was on board. Wonpil was the only one with an enthusiastic yes. They convinced the rest who were on the fence that it would be a good idea to get rid of the people that had caused them trauma. Jae was the one who planned all the details, making sure all the murders were identical to that of Park Soomin’s.

 

He was the one who made sure that Choi Hyunsoo was the last one so he could savour the moment he had been envisioning for seven years. (It was also because Choi was the most high-profile person on their list and the police would work fast to solve his murder.)

 

What Jae didn’t anticipate was the emptiness he felt as he walked into the house. Is this how everyone else felt?

 

He walked towards the dinning table where everyone was gathered. Sungjin had made his favorite chicken. “We’re here to talk hyung. We all went through what you’re going through. We’re here for you.” Wonpil said, the others nodding in agreement.

 

Jae looked at the faces of his family - the people who had gone along with his plan, who had helped him recover - and he felt the emptiness being filled. Filled with love for the people around him. They had healed before and they would heal again. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over!!! the how to get away with murder- day6 edition  
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around for so long. It took me 2 more months than i expected but yall stuck around omg  
> im so thankful to everyone who commented and liked this fic pls tell me ur thoughts and if the ending was what u expected,, 
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


End file.
